Chaos on Mobius: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga
by TodStar
Summary: One month after the events of The Solaris Merger, Sonic & the Freedom Fighters were invited to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. WHY? What could Eggman be up to THIS time? Not kidnapping Wisps like in Sonic Colours, I'll tell you THAT much... Rated for violence and mild language.
1. Ch1 An Invite from the Eggman

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>6th Saga: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga<strong>_

_Episode 119_

Previously in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>While Sonic and Sally were sparring to complete the squirrel's training, the evil Dr. Eggman was also training... to prepare himself for any challenges while he was posing as El Gran Gordo. However, two familiar robots were snooping around Robotropolis... one who resembled E-102 Gamma was looking for any secret plans for the Freedom Fighters to steal, while the other who resembled Metal Sonic was looking at robot history, which it later used to transform into a more powerful robot!<br>Can Sonic help Sally complete her training? What is Eggman up to, and why has he given himself this ridiculous disguise? Who were the two snooping robots? Find out as Chaos on Mobius continues into its 6th season!

_Chapter One: An Invite from the Eggman_

_The following takes place one month after the events of The Solaris Merger..._

As Sonic was fending off constant attacks from Sally just outside Freedom HQ, something was on the blue hedgehog's mind...  
>"Y'know Sal, there's somethin' I've been meaning to ask you..." He stated while blocking another punch, before jumping over Sally and landing behind her.<br>"Yeah? And what's THAT?" Asked Sally as she attempted to kick Sonic without turning around, but Sonic blocked Sally's kick with a kick of his own.  
>"I've been training you for a few months now..." Sonic pointed out before performing a Spin Dash that Sally quickly jumped over. "...so how come you never kicked some butt whenever Eggman kidnapped you?" This made Sally feel a little uncomfortable as she caught Sonic's punch.<br>"I... I don't know, Sonic... I guess I felt like... I wasn't ready to fight without the Sword of Acorns... maybe I was scared..." She replied, before swinging her other fist at Sonic's stomach, but the hedgehog caught it with his other hand.  
>"'Scared?' Well, then..." Sonic asked before jumping away from Sally, so he could start running in place so fast that his feet resembled the number eight. "I guess I'm gonna have to beat that fear outta ya!" It was then that Sonic blasted towards Sally as fast as he could!<br>"Too late for that!" Sally replied with a smirk as he prepared to kick Sonic, unaware that her foot started glowing gold... Once Sonic was within range, Sally kicked him, but she unintentionally sent Sonic high up into the sky with her attack! "**Sonic?!**" Sally then noticed that her entire body had started glowing the same gold colour, before she suddenly evaporated into gold sparkles that quickly vanished before they hit the ground!

Meanwhile in Robotropolis, a robot that looked like Gamma had found the computer room it was looking for, which was when the robot hands suddenly morphed into Mobian-like hands, allowing this robot to type on the keyboard as it searched for information...  
>"(Time to find whatever it is you're hiding, Eggman...)" The robot thought with a female voice as it typed away, before coming across holographic blueprints for a large sphere of some sort. As the robot was reading the included text, a brief alarm was heard while Eggman was training...<br>"Huh? Hacking Alert?" He asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, before pointing towards Orbot and Cubot. "You two, find out what's going on!" As Eggman changed from his wrestling outfit into his usual attire, an image of the robot hacker appeared. "So... Gamma has returned at last... I wondered what happened to my prized Power Savers..."  
>"Uhh, Boss? Gamma appears to be downloading the plans for your ultimate fortress." Orbot pointed out.<br>"WHAT?!" Asked an angry Eggman. "Send the Egg Fighters to destroy that traitorous scrap pile!"  
>"Err, pardon me sire, but perhaps it would be wise to launch the fortress now before-" Suggested Cubot with an accent common amongst those within Mercia, but Eggman inturrupted him by slamming his fist on the arm of his chair.<br>"I said send the robots!" He angrily shouted, before Cubot pressed a button. "I want Gamma destroyed before he leaves my city!"

As the "Gamma's" download of the plans were nearing completion, an alarm started blaring around her, and heavy footsteps were approaching...  
>"(C'mon, c'mon... faster!)" The robot thought as it started panicking. Soon, the download was complete, and the robot placed the flash drive into its storage compartment in its chest.<br>"E-102r... YOU WILL BE DESTROYED." Stated the Egg Fighters as they arrived at the computer room.  
>"I don't think so..." Said 'Gamma' with a female voice, before it shot what appeared to be a capsule at the ground. This capsule got the attention of the Egg Fighters long enough for 'Gamma' to hover over them and escape before the capsule exploded, making Eggman scream in anger as the Egg Fighters in the room were caught in the explosion.<br>"Grr... that's it. Phase 2 cannot wait any longer..." He yelled before pointing to a screen. "Prepare the Egg Shuttle! I'll record my message on the way." When 'Gamma' was far enough away from Robotropolis, its body dissolved into thousands of nanites before revealing a certain Gizoid, then the nanites formed the "Mobian" known as Nicole around the Gizoid seconds later!  
>"That was <em>way<em> too close..." She said to herself as she began running further away from Robotropolis. "I just hope Tails & I can decipher these plans..."

At that moment, Sally had appeared within a void that was coloured in the same way that her body was earlier...  
>"What the..? Where am I?" She asked as she floated through the void. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"<br>"_Princess Sally Alicia Acorn..._" Said a number of voices unfamiliar to Sally. "_You are the one who can will the Source..._"  
>"'The Source?'" She asked, before realizing what the voice was talking about. "Are you talking about the Source of All?"<br>"_Yes..._" The voices replied, making Sally gasp. "_Because of your link to the Source, you have become stronger than your brother..._"  
>"Elias..." Sally exclaimed. "Wait... is it because of the Source that I kicked Sonic that high up?"<br>"_Our strength grows weak..._" The voices pointed out as Sally's body turned gold once again. "_Only when you merge with us can we converse more_..."  
>"Merge with you? Wait, who <strong>are<strong> you?" Sally disappeared from the void before her question was answered...

While Sally was within the gold void, Sonic was flying high above the clouds when he came to... and realized how high up he was!  
>"Whoa... I knew Sally was tough, but <strong>man<strong> can she kick!" He exclaimed before looking up at the stars above him, and he saw something unfamiliar to him; A large mechanical area in orbit around Mobius, connected to the planet by a thin shaft. "Well, that's definately not the ARK, that's for sure... I wonder what it- oh boy!" Sonic didn't get to finish his thought, as he began falling back down to the surface of Mobius. As Sonic fell back down towards Freedom HQ, Sally reappeared just outside as gold sparkles were blown off of her.  
>"I didn't <em>really<em> kick Sonic into orbit, did I?" She asked, before spotting a blue dot in the sky above her. "Oh wait, here he comes..." As Sonic was screaming, he landed face-first into the ground! Sally giggled as Sonic struggled to pull his head out of the hole he'd just made.  
>"Oww..." Sonic groaned after breaking free from the hole, while Sally couldn't stop giggling. "Yeah, well... what was the deal with your foot? I thought I saw it glowing gold before I took up reverse-skydiving..." This made Sally stop laughing, and also made her look at her hands...<p>

"The Source..." She muttered.  
>"Come again?"<br>"The Source of All, Sonic. That's why I was able to kick you up so high."  
>"Seriously? Well, I saw something pretty strange while I was up there..."<br>"Sonic! Sally! I've got them!" Shouted Nicole, who was running towards Sonic and Sally with a happy look on her face. This made Sally's face light up.  
>"You found Eggman's plans?" She asked, making Nicole nod with excitement.<br>"Sweet job, Nicole! Better show Tails the good news!" Said Sonic as the lynx happily walked into Freedom HQ, leaving Sonic and Sally alone again. "Now whaddya say we test out your new- huh?" Sonic was distracted by an envelope falling down towards him. The envelope had Eggman's logo on it, so it was obvious who sent this...  
>"What does he want this time?" Asked Sally as she approached Sonic while opened the envelope, revealing a letter paper-clipped to something else...<p>

_Dear Sonic,_  
><em>It's been a while, eh? And in that time, I've come to realize that my conquests were a complete waste of time and energy. So I have constructed my very own amusement park just above orbit of Mobius to show my sincerest apologies. And ALL of your Freedom Fighter friends are invited to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park! Attractions include:<em>  
><em>The Egg-Roller Coaster<em>  
><em>Bumper Cars, which also includes an optional race track<em>  
><em>Merry-Go-Round<em>  
><em>Ferris Wheel<em>  
><em>All sorts of shopping parlors, aswell an amazing food court<em>  
><em>And perhaps the best attraction, a wrestling ring where anyone can challenge Mobius' newest hero: El Gran Gordo! <em>Enclosed in the letter was a photo of the masked wrestler that made Sonic stick his tongue out in disgust.  
><em>Best of all, entry is FREE! <em>_Of course, you'll have to pay for anything you wish to ride or consume in the park..._  
><em>The entrance to the park is an elevator deep inside Neo Bowser City, located within the center of the Great Desert. Hope to see you all there!<em>  
><em>Yours Truly,<em>  
><em>Dr. <em>_Rob__ Eggman_

"Eggman... turning over a new leaf?" Said Sonic as he scrunched the letter and photo in his hands, while Sally felt uncomfortable. "Yeah, right! But it does sound like an excuse to storm the place... you comin' Sal?"  
>"Err... why don't you go ahead, Sonic?" Sally asked Sonic. "I think I need to pay my brother a visit..."<br>"Elias? Well, okay... I'll meet you back here tonight?" Asked Sonic, making Sally happily nod before Sonic raced into the Great Plains. Once the dust from Sonic's speed settled, Sally started running into the Great Forest...  
>"(I have to know why <em>I'm<em> so important to the Source...)" She thought as she ran through the forest...

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Ch2 The Source of Sally's Fate

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>6th Saga: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga<strong>_

_Episode 120_

Previously in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Nicole -disguised as Gamma- infiltrated Robotropolis and gathered information about Eggman's secret project. Meanwhile, Sonic and Sally were sparring with each other when Sally discovered that the Source of All within her made her attack so strong that it sent Sonic up above the clouds! Sonic was up so high in fact, he could see some kind of space base connected to the planet below.<br>After Sonic landed back down on the planet, and Sally reappeared from the void of the Source of All, Eggman sent the Freedom Fighters an invitation to his brand new amusement park. While Sally decided to go back to Castle Acorn, Sonic began his journey up to Eggman's amusement park...  
>Can Tails and Nicole figure out what Eggman is up to, or will Sonic find the answers before they do? And what is Sally hoping to find out by returning home to Castle Acorn? Find out as Chaos on Mobius continues!<p>

_Chapter Two: The Source of Sally's Fate_

As Sonic was racing across the Great Desert, Sally arrived at Castle Acorn that same afternoon, where she was greeted by the guard bulldogs, but she just walked past them and opened the door to reach the throne room. It was there that she found her brother, King Elias sitting on the throne.  
>"Sally!" Said Elias, startled by his sister's return as she quickly approached Elias' throne. "What brings you back home to Knothole?"<br>"Elias... my time has come..." Was all Sally said as she stood before Elias, making the Acorn King realize why she had returned.  
>"Guards, leave us." Shouted Elias, ordering the guard bulldogs to leave the throne room. "How... how do you know it's THAT time?"<br>"The Source has made its presence known within me, Brother..." Sally told Elias. "I have to learn more about it if I am to use it effectively. And the only way I can do that is if I merge with the Source in the Royal Pool... just like Father once did..." Elias grit his teeth, but he also pulled a switch behind the throne, which caused the wall behind the throne to open, revealing a small room that had a hole in the middle that was filled with a gold liquid that looked familiar to both Elias and Sally. Before his sister could walk into the room, Elias grabbed Sally's shoulders and made her look at him.  
>"Sally... promise me that you'll return... unlike Father..."<br>"You know that the only reason Father never returned from this was to keep us safe. Besides, I'm only here for answers. I'm not doing this to join the club..." Sally then walked into the chamber before the door closed behind her, leaving her brother to stare at the door with concern...  
>"I hope you're right, Sally..." He softly said. "I don't want to be the only Acorn left on Mobius..."<p>

At that moment, Sonic had arrived at Neo Bowser City; a large, high-tech city in the middle of the desert, that had rain pouring all over the roads and rooftops, and neon lights all over the place.  
>"So <em>this<em> is Neo Bowser City..." Sonic exclaimed as he looked around, and saw little robotic creatures that resembled Bowser, walking around in the wet weather. "I was hoping I was seeing things when I saw that dark cloud above this place... well, as long as it doesn't flood..." It was then that Sonic started jogging into the city, causing an alarm to be triggered, and making the Bowser-like robots go after the hedgehog. When three of them stood in Sonic's path, the hedgehog slipped as he tried to stop in a puddle. The three Bowser robots laughed in Sonic's face before they all roared at him with a pathetic sounding roar from each of them. "Ooh, I'm so scared..." Sonic quickly Spin Dashed through the center robot, before destroying the left with a Homing Attack, and stomping down on the right, destroying them all in the process! Satisfied, Sonic dusted his hands before jogging further into the city.

Once Sonic took out more 'Mini Bowsers' as he was calling them, he started making his way up higher, where he noticed a shaft that led up into the clouds. But just as Sonic felt that relief, he looked down to see a corner... and while he tried turning into the corner, the rainwater had made the roads super-slippery, resulting in Sonic falling off of the road, but grabbing onto the ledge!  
>"Yeah... that's what I get for not paying attention..." He said to himself as he looked down to see a pit with large, black chained-up balls that were acting like dogs. "Why don't I ever to listen to Uncle Chuck? 'Eyes on the road, Sonic!'" Sonic's thoughts were inturrupted when three more Mini-Bowsers approached him from above. They all breathed fire in different directions before they looked back at Sonic with smirks on their faces. Just before they attacked Sonic, the three of them were whacked towards a wall by a raccoon tail, before a gloved hand reached down towards Sonic.<br>"Need a hand, ol' pal?" Asked the Mobian raccoon plumber, wearing a red hat, a red shirt and blue overalls.  
>"Mario!" Exclaimed Sonic, before he grabbed his hand. After Sonic was pulled back up, he and Mario did a special handshake before a brief hug. "Dude, what're you doing here?"<br>"*sigh* Bowser's kidnapped Princess Peach _again_, so it's up to me to rescue her." Mario replied. "What about you?"  
>"Meh, Eggman's built an amusement park in space, and he's invited the Freedom Fighters to check it out." Explained Sonic, both he and Mario were unaware that they were being watched. "He said that the entrance to the park is somewhere in this city, but I don't see anything that leads to that shaft up there..."<br>"Because you're not looking hard enough, furball!" Shouted a familiar grouchy voice from above them.

When Mario and Sonic looked up to find who got their attention, they saw a familiar monsterous turtle falling towards them. When he landed, he started breathing fire up in the air as he showed Mario and Sonic his new look; His horns were now made of steel instead of ivory, and he seemed to have a larger shell on his back. Aswell as a large metal plate on his chest, he also had sharp metal claws attached to his fingers.  
>"B-B-B-<strong>BOWSER?!<strong>" Asked Mario, as he was clearly in shock at the sight of his old enemy. Sonic was startled, but not as much as Mario.  
>"Ah, Mario... how I've been waiting to show off what you're up against now!" Bowser cackled, making Mario look a little nervous. Sonic, on the other hand, didn't seem worried at all.<br>"I can't believe you actually went crawling to Eggman after we kicked your butt." He said with a disappointed look on his face. "Low self esteem, much?" This comment made Bowser angry... causing his chestplate to open, and shoot ice balls at Sonic! Sonic managed to avoid a lot of the ice balls, but he eventually got hit by one, and was frozen as a result!  
>"Sonic!" Mario cried as Bowser cackled again.<br>"Now that that blasted Blue Blur is out of the way... it's you and me, Mario!" He challenged, making Mario stand before Bowser with his fists in front of his face, as Bowser's mouth was filling up with fire. "I've been waiting a **long** time for this..."

While her boyfriend was in Neo Bowser City, Sally had reached the edge of the Royal Pool, where she had removed her vest and boots.  
>"Well... I guess this is it..." She said to herself as she sat down in order to put her feet into the liquid. "That... that feels very weird." Looking at her reflection in the liquid, Sally sighed. "Here goes nothing..." After taking a deep breath, Sally dove into the liquid, which seemed to harden once Sally was no longer visible from above! When Sally opened her eyes, seemed to be within the same void where the Source spoke to her earlier. She also realized that she could breathe within this void. "...Hello? I'm here, like you told me. Why have you summoned me?" Suddenly, some of the gold liquid around her started coming together, forming a shape that Sally knew all too well... seconds later, colours appeared on the liquid, making Sally look at what appeared to be an exact replica of herself! "What the? You're... <strong>me?!<strong>" When the Sally clone opened her eyes, the real Sally could see that its eyes were gold instead of blue.  
>"<em>Princess Sally Alicia Acorn...<em>" Said the Sally clone, with several different voices speaking through its mouth in unison, that startled the real Sally slightly. "_You are the True Host for the Source..._"  
>"'True Host?' What are you saying?"<br>"_Generation after generation, we have searched for one member of the Acorn family whose body will embrace us, and be able to use the Source to bring peace to Mobius..._" Hearing this, Sally's eyes lit up with joy. "_And you Sally, the sole chipmunk of Acorn blood, are the True Host for the Source._"  
>"Wait... did you say 'chipmunk?'" Sally asked, suddenly feeling confused. The Sally clone nodded in response.<br>"_Yes. While your family has led you to believe that you are a squirrel, we can tell you otherwise._"

Sally suddenly felt upset as she looked down at her feet.  
>"Why... why didn't they tell me?" She asked herself as she clenched her fists. "I mean, I always suspected, since Mom was a chipmunk too... but why would they lie to me?" It was then that the Sally clone closed the gap between it and Sally.<br>"_You must remain strong, Princess..._" The Sally clone told her as it placed its hands on her shoulders. "_...for you and your friends have a great battle ahead of you..._" This made Sally look her clone right in the eyes.  
>"'Great battle?'" She asked. "<strong>Now<strong> what are you talking about?" Not long after, the Sally clone circled around to Sally's back, and began to step into her back, freaking out the already-confused Princess!  
>"<em>All will be explained, Sally...<em>" Said the Sally clone, as it began to sink into Sally's back. "_...once we fully bond with our True Host, everything will become clear..._" Once the Sally clone had completely slipped into Sally's body, the Acorn Princess started glowing until she became a blinding flash of light!

At that moment, Elias was pacing in the throne room when the wall behind the throne opened again, startling the King in the process. As the wall opened completely, Sally had her vest and boots on again as she exited the Royal Pool and approached her brother.  
>"...Sally?" Elias nervously asked, as he uncomfortably stared at his little sister, who was slowly approaching him.<br>"Elias... I understand now..." She said as she continued to walk towards her brother.  
>"Understand what?"<br>"Everything..." As Sally said that, she hugged Elias. While Sally felt the same to Elias, there was something different about her... "I understand why the Source of All was so interested in me when I was younger. I understand why Mom & Dad never told me that I'm actually a chipmunk..."  
>"You're a chipmunk?!" Elias asked in shock, as it seemed like he didn't know either. This made Sally nod in response.<br>"And now that I have merged with the Source, I have the power to help my friends, the Freedom Fighters. I can help them without the Sword of Acorns. I can bring peace to Mobius!"  
>"As great as all that is, Sally... have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" When Sally shooked her head, Elias pointed her in the direction of a statue with shiny silver armor attached. When Sally saw herself in the reflection, she got a shock when she realized that her hair and her eyebrows were now blonde instead of red! "No offence, but what in the Realm of Iblis happened in there?!"<br>"The Source..." Sally muttered as she looked at her hands.

Meanwhile, back within Neo Bowser City, Mario started his battle with Bowser by running up one of the city's ramps, making Bowser jump up to the top of a small skyscraper in order to spit a large fireball at the raccoon plumber. Seeing this coming, Mario pulled out a frozen flower, which changed his hat and shirt into a light-blue colour, while his overalls were now red. Mario quickly threw a ball of ice at Bowser's fireball, causing it to freeze and plummet down to the ground!  
>"You think you're clever, don't you?" Asked Bowser, as he noticed Mario was jumping higher-and-higher. "Well, think again!" Just as Bowser said that, the spikes on the back of his shell retracted to reveal Bullet Bills! He then launched the Bullet Bills, and they began homing in on Mario, as Bowser continued the chase. When Mario spotted several Bullet Bills were approaching him, he threw some more ice balls which froze the first two, but the rest were still closing in on him!<br>"Nice try, Bowser." He shouted, before throwing more ice balls, which stopped the rest of the Bullet Bills in their tracks. "But I guess I'm just too cold for you to snack on!" This made Bowser angry as more Bullet Bills appeared on the back of his shell.  
>"No, you're not." Bowser replied, as his chestplate opened again. "In fact, I think you need to get a lot COLDER!" Bowser then fired multiple ice balls towards Mario. While a number of ice balls managed to hit Mario, he didn't get frozen like Sonic... Mario's clothes merely changed back to normal, resulting in Mario not being able to throw ice balls anymore. Not really fazed by Bowser's ice-cold attack, Mario continued climbing up the city towers, making the weaponized Koopa King jump after him in anger.<p>

"Nowhere to run now, Mario!" Bowser yelled as he finally landed on Mario's level. Mario looked at a button behind Bowser, and got an idea... "It's time to settle this!"  
>"Not today, Bowser..." Mario replied as he slid under Bowser's legs and raced towards the button on the other side of the tower. "I just want the Princess back." Furious at Mario's words, Bowser turned around and revealed small laser cannons that were hiding in his steel horns. Mario did his best to avoid what lasers were being fired from Bowser's horns, before he managed to leap onto the button and press it down, causing the bridge connecting the two towers together to start rumbling...<br>"Huh?" Asked Bowser, before he looked down at his feet, and realized that the bridge was starting to crack. "Uh-oh..." Suddenly, the bridge collapsed, taking Bowser down with it, and accidentely making Bowser throw a key up to Mario! "ARRRGH! WHY DID I HAVE THAT INSTAAAALLLLED?!" Shrugging, Mario took the key and ran towards a jail cell in the tower he was standing on. Luckily, Princess Peach was in the same cell that Mario just used the key to unlock!  
>"Oh, Mario!" She exclaimed as she jumped into Mario's arms. "Thank you for saving me."<br>"Does this mean I get more than a cake when we get back to Spagonia?" Mario jokingly asked, making Peach giggle.  
>"You won't even get a kiss on the NOSE when I'm through with you, Mario!" Shouted Bowser from below, who seemed to be in perfect health after falling all the way to the ground floor.<br>"Bowser?!" Peach squealed as she placed both of her hands over her mouth.  
>"How are you still willing to fight me?" Asked Mario, who seemed just as shocked as Peach, making Bowser cackle.<br>"All because of the Eggman, baby." Bowser replied. "Now get down here so the two of us can end this!" Without questioning it, Mario flew himself and Peach down to the ground where he and Bowser could fight once again...

Once Mario started running towards Bowser, Bowser breathed fire at the plumber, but Mario jumped over it and revealed a flower that was on fire, causing his overalls to change back to red, while his hat and shirt turned white. Bowser quickly fired the Bullet Bills on his shell at Mario. The Mobian raccoon flew past a few and bounced off of one or two, but the last one exploded in his face as he threw a few fireballs at Bowser, causing his clothes to return to their natural colours. Thinking quickly, Mario flew away from Bowser, but the Koopa King fired a laser at Mario's tail, causing him to fall to the rain-soaked ground!  
>"Grr... I'm not done yet!" Mario grumbled as he quickly stood up to face Bowser. But the Koopa King retreated into his spiked shell and rammed into Mario, before slashing at his stomach with his extended claws!<br>"What's the matter, Mario? I thought you loved sliced ham!" Teased Bowser, before he threw Mario into a building!  
>"A-almost got it..." Mario groaned as he was struggling to get to his feet and find something in his pockets, unaware that Bowser was slowly approaching him.<br>"Mario!" Cried Peach, getting the plumber's attention, but it was too late. Bowser quickly grabbed Mario in his massive clawed hand, leaving one of Mario's arms free. But that didn't stop Bowser from slamming him into the pavement several times! "**Mario!**"  
>"Finally... I've finally managed to beat this stupid plumber! AHH HAHAHA!" Bowser cackled, but quickly stopped when he heard Mario quietly chuckling. "Thinking about joining the winning team, are you?"<br>"Heh heh... no." Mario muttered as he revealed a chubby mushroom. "I just found my Mega Mushroom." Seeing the mushroom, Bowser's eyes widened in horror.

Once Mario ate the Mega Mushroom, his strength was restored and his body grew to about five times his normal size! Once Mario punched Bowser in the face -knocking him out in the process- he grabbed Bowser's tail, and starting swinging the Koopa King around-and-around...  
>"So long, KING Bowser!" Mario yelled as he threw Bowser out of Neo Bowser City, and sent him flying far, far away. Seeing what her hero just accomplished, Peach ran towards Mario and gave him a kiss after his body shrank down to normal size. Not only that, but Sonic had finally thawed, and quickly noticed that Mario had things under control.<br>"Wow. Looks like you did some real good here, Mario." Exclaimed Sonic.  
>"Sure did. And look, there's the entrance to the elevator shaft!" Mario replied as he pointed to a set of doors that led to the shaft that extended high above the city. "Are you still going after Eggman?" Hearing this, Sonic shook his head.<br>"Nah. I'm too exhausted, after training Sally and racin' around here." Said Sonic. "But I'll be back tomorrow to bring the fight to Eggman!"  
>"All right, then." Mario said as he sweeped Peach off of her feet. "But the next time we meet, you'd better have some pasta with you."<br>"Sure, as long as you've got some chilli dogs!" Sonic shouted as Mario flew himself and Peach out of Neo Bowser City. Sonic then raced out of the city afterwards. However, a red light in the sewers was watching the whole thing...  
>"SO... MARIO THE RACCOON POSES A THREAT TO MY PLANS..." Said a deep, robotic voice coming from the red light. "HE MUST BE DESTROYED, AS WELL..."<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Ch3 Nicole Into Dreams

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>6th Saga: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga<strong>_

_Episode 121_

Previously in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Upon returning to Castle Acorn, Sally merged with the Source of All, and discovered that she was not only a chipmunk, but she is also the "True Host of the Source!"<br>Meanwhile, Sonic arrived at Neo Bowser City, only to get overwhelmed by Bowser's troops. But that was when his old friend Mario stepped in to lend a hand! It turns out that Mario was in the city to look for Princess Peach... but that was when Bowser showed off his new look, and froze Sonic in place! Although Mario struggled in his fight with Bowser, he eventually defeated the weaponized Koopa King as Sonic was free from his ice-cold prison.  
>How long until Peach gets kidnapped by Bowser again? Will Sonic be able to stop whatever Eggman is planning? And now that she's merged with the Source of All, will Sally be able to control it? Find out as Chaos on Mobius continues!<p>

_Chapter Three: Nicole Into Dreams_

While Sonic and Sally were away from Freedom HQ, Tails was lying underneath a biplane he was building in his workshop, while a certain Overlander girl was sitting beside the plane, handing Tails different tools as music was playing on a set of nearby speakers.  
>"Are you sure we can get this plane to fly in space, Tails?" Asked the girl.<br>"Sure we will, Hope. Wrench." Tails replied, as he held his hand out so Hope could give him the wrench from his toolbox. "All we need to do is to add another compartment down here so I can access the extra Chaos Drives I'm installing in here without jumping out of the pilot's seat to do it. This way, the Tornado should be able to make it into space without any problem!"  
>"Sounds like it'll work to me!" Said Hope, who seemed happy to watch Tails work.<br>"It'll work. I know it will. Torch." Tails replied as he held out his hand again, this time with the wrench in hand so Hope could switch it with the welding torch. After both Tails and Hope put on their goggles, Tails started welding a curved piece of metal onto the underside of the plane.

Just as Tails had finished welding, Cosmo walked in, and was holding a plate full of sandwiches.  
>"I thought you two would like some lunch." She said as she sat down to hand the plate to Hope.<br>"Sounds like a great idea! Thanks, Cosmo." Exclaimed Tails was he slid out from under the plane, with the fur on his face darker than the rest of his body. While what was protected by his goggles was fine.  
>"Smells delicious." Hope pointed out as she smelt the food in her hands. "You wanna join us?" This comment made Cosmo feel uncomfortable...<br>"Um... I wouldn't want to inturrupt your time together..." She shyly said.  
>"*chuckle* It's okay, Cosmo." Tails replied as he took a sandwich from the plate. "All I'm doing is showing Hope how to put a super-powered biplane together. But during breaks, it always gets a little awkward. Maybe having you here could change that..."<br>"Thank you, Tails." Said Cosmo as she stood up to bow at Tails before sitting back down to join him and Hope.

After the three of them started eating, Hope comes up with a question...  
>"So Cosmo, from what Tails has told me, you're from Planet Wisp, right?" She asked the Seedrian, who nodded in response. "So why are you here, and not there?" Cosmo was hesitant to answer at first...<br>"In all honesty, I don't know." She eventually replied. "Ever since Tails found me within Space Colony ARK, I feel the need to stay near him as much as I can. I just don't know why..."  
>"Not that I mind." Said Tails, who was smiling at Cosmo. "You've been providing me with some great company, Cosmo." Cosmo smiled back at Tails before turning her attention back to Hope.<br>"If I may ask you a similar question, Hope..." She started. "...why have you been living in Knothole these past few months, instead of with the... Overlanders, I think they're called?" Like Cosmo was hesitant to answer her question, Hope did the same thing, but she also looked down at her lap in shame.  
>"Well, the Overlanders of Station Square don't really like seeing Mobians in their city anymore..." Hope replied. "And because I'm a Kintobor, they frown upon me, too."<br>"I'm sorry to hear that, Hope." Said Cosmo, who offered the Overlander girl a hug.  
>"Thanks, Cosmo. Can we get back to work?" Hope turned her attention to Tails as she hugged Cosmo, and Tails was finishing his sandwich.<br>"Sure. All we have to do now is build a proper console for the cockpit, and we can start painting! You wanna give us a hand, Cosmo?" Cosmo just stared at Tails in confusion.  
>"Yeah, if you helped us, we could finish in no time at all!" Added Hope.<br>"Sounds great. Thank you." Cosmo replied.  
>"Oh no, thank <span>you.<span>" Said Tails as he used his two tails to fly up to the cockpit.

Amy was watching the whole thing from her room, since she had a decent view from her bed. And she sighed as she lied down on the bed.  
>"It's not fair..." She said to herself. "Even Tails has got a girl who cares about him. Why can't I find someone who's like that with me?" It was then that a certain, half-visible pink hedgehog appeared in front of her bed.<br>"_You're not jealous of Sally again, are you?_" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "_Because you putting that behind you was the whole reason why I came back to you._" Amy then sat up to face the hedgehog spirit.  
>"I'm not jealous, Shahra..." She replied. "It's just that every one of the Freedom Fighters seems to have that special someone... except for me." Shahra then sat down beside Amy, and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.<br>"_I know that I'm not close to what you're talking about, Amy... but I also know that you_ will_ find someone who cares about you just as much as you will about them._" This made Amy look out at the living room, where she saw TodStar and Nicole laughing as they were playing a video game together. Seeing them happy made Amy sadly sigh again.

TodStar and Nicole were playing a game where they were trying to see if they matched. It turns out that while they worked together in the mini-games quite well, their personalities didn't match at all! But this made both TodStar and Nicole laugh out loud.  
>"Oh, how I love NOT playing by the rules of that mode!" Said TodStar as he wiped a tear from his eye.<br>"You were right. Having all of the wrong answers IS more entertaining." Nicole pointed out as she wrapped her arms around TodStar's chest.  
>"We already know that opposites attract, right?" TodStar asked.<br>"Mm-hm. Although there is something I want to try with you, TodStar..." Said Nicole, making TodStar blush.  
>"Y-you really think we're ready for that?"<br>"You don't even know what I'm thinking about, do you?"  
>"I hope I don't, Nicole..."<br>"All I'm asking is if you'd be willing to join me in my dreams tonight. That's all." Hearing this, TodStar sighed deeply with great relief.  
>"Hang on... what do you mean by 'in your dreams?'"<br>"Once we go to bed, I can temporarily attach wires made from my nanites into your brain, allowing your subconcious to be with mine as we sleep."  
>"Wow. That actually sounds like a great-" TodStar was inturrupted when Sonic came blasting into Freedom HQ.<br>"Guys, I need you all in the living room so we can talk!" He shouted, before everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed to where Sonic was. "Okay, here's what's up. While me & Sal were sparring, I got a letter from Eggman..."

As Sonic was wrapping up what had happened to him that day (over dinner), Sally was returning to Freedom HQ.  
>"So if anyone's comin' with me, you'd better be ready for a fight against Bowser's goons before getting up to Eggman's amusement park." Sonic stated, as Sally was listening from outside.<br>"I'd join you guys, but Hope, Cosmo & I are almost finished with the new Tornado." Said Tails. "And I'd like to get it finished pretty soon. And besides, you guys can take my Arwing Camera so I can still see what's going on!"  
>"Sounds good to me, Tails." Sonic replied.<br>"Just remember not to rush it, OK?" Nicole warned.  
>"No problem, I've still got those plans you gave me to decipher." Tails pointed out, making Nicole think.<br>"Maybe I should stay here to keep an eye on Tails..." She thought out loud, but TodStar quickly changed her mind.  
>"Oh no, you don't! You'll be comin' with us when we check out Eggman's park!" He said, making Nicole smile at the green echidna. "You're comin' too, right Amy?"<br>"You bet! I'm not missing out on an adventure like this!" Amy replied.  
>"I hope you're not thinking of leaving me behind, you guys..." Said Sally, as she entered Freedom HQ. Everyone in the living room instantly noticed that Sally's hair colour had changed from red to yellow.<p>

"Whoa. Uhh... what's with the dye job, Sal?" Sonic nervously asked as he started blushing, making Sally smirk.  
>"It's just a side-effect from merging with the Source of All." Sally told Sonic, so no one else could hear. "You like it?" Sonic couldn't help but stare Sally up and down before replying.<br>"Yeah. You look cute as a blonde." Sonic answered shyly, before getting closer to his girlfriend. "Reminds me of when we first met..."  
>"*giggle* Thanks, Sonic." Said Sally as the two hugged, before turning their attention to the rest of the team. "Okay guys, we'd better get some sleep if we're gonna see just what Eggman is up to tomorrow." And with that, everyone started walking towards the bedrooms; Amy and Hope went to Amy's room, since there was a double-bunk bed in Amy's room. TodStar &amp; Nicole shared TodStar's bed, while Tails &amp; Cosmo shared Tails' bed, and Sonic &amp; Sally shared Sonic's bed.<p>

Later that night, as Nicole slept in TodStar's arms, a small wire emerged from her forehead, and slowly made its way into TodStar's, connecting the two minds.  
><em>While TodStar was dreaming, he was suddenly taken from a dark, destroyed world into a land where hills and trees were above as well as below him!<em>  
><em>"What the...? Where am I?!" TodStar asked as he also appeared to be flying through this strange world.<em>  
><em>"You're in my dream, TodStar..." Said a voice he loved to hear. When TodStar looked to his right, he noticed that he was holding hands with Nicole, but she was wearing something different; She was wearing a jester-like costume, with a red-and-pink vest and purple tights. "Isn't this amazing?"<em>  
><em>"Sure is." TodStar replied, as a smile appeared on his face when he saw small Chao-like beings hovering in the land above and below them. "It's pretty cool that we can actually share a dream like this, Nicole!"<em>  
><em>"Yes it is, and I'm glad I can share this dream with you..." Nicole replied as she and TodStar held each other close before they started twirling through the air...<em>

Meanwhile, as Sally slept in Sonic's arms, she started groaning and showed her teeth, as she seemed to be having a nightmare...  
><em>Sally suddenly found herself in the same void as when the Source spoke to her earlier that day...<em>  
><em>"The Source? Why have you brought me back here?" She asked as some gold liquid assumed her form again.<em>  
>"Princess... tonight, we bring a warning..." <em>It told her, making her eyes widen.<em>  
><em>"Is this about the battle you mentioned earlier today?" Sally asked, but the Sally clone shook its head.<em>  
>"No. There is a great threat to the Source itself.<em>" The Source replied. "<em>We are aware that a sample of the Source that has already been tainted by evil. You must find the culprit, before all of the Source is corrupted... and Mobius is destroyed."

Sally gasped in horror as she quickly sat up, which woke Sonic as well.  
>"Sal? What's wrong?" Asked Sonic, as Sally was heavily panting.<br>"The Source... it's in danger, Sonic..." She replied as she walked up to the window. "And I think I might know who's responsible for this threat..."  
>"Yeah, me too." Agreed Sonic as he wrapped his arms around Sally's stomach from behind. "But you're gonna need your sleep if we're gonna bring him down tomorrow." Sally nodded before returning to the bed, but that was when she looked back at Sonic, who was staring through the window.<br>"You need your sleep too, Mr. Hero..." She told the blue hedgehog.  
>"I know. I'll be right there." Sonic replied before Sally turned her back to him. Sonic found himself staring up at the object in saw in the sky earlier that day... "(Eggman... I don't know what you're up to this time... but you're gonna have to deal with the Freedom Fighters before you can go through with it.)"<p>

Meanwhile, aboard the Egg Shuttle, Dr. Eggman was drawing what appeared to be schematics on a tablet, when he heard an announcement...  
>"We are now approaching the Tropical Resort." Said Orbot via the speakers. "Please fasten your seatbelts, because it will be a rough landing..."<br>"Arr! No need to be callin' attention to me poor spaceship drivin', matey!" Cubot pointed out as he flew the Egg Shuttle towards Eggman's amusement park. Eggman was ignoring the robots, because he was perfectly focused on what he was drawing...  
>"Argh. It's still missing something, but I can't quite put my finger on it..." He grumbled, just before he snapped his fingers in triumph. "Of course! It needs a <strong>shield!<strong>" Eggman then drew a round object that resembled a shield on the tablet, and he suddenly started chuckling. "I can't wait until Sonic finds out what I'm up to... for I have a VERY big surprise for him! Hee hee hee... HAAA HA HA! AHH HAHAHA!"

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Ch4 An Egg-Ceptionally Well Kept Secret

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>6th Saga: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga<strong>_

_Episode 122 - Chapter Four: An Egg-Ceptionally Well-Kept Secret_

The next day, five of the six Freedom Fighters were racing through the Great Desert either on foot, or on Extreme Gear, while a small-yet-familiar spacecraft flew behind them. Sonic was the one running along the sands and had Sally in his arms, while Amy & Nicole were riding on their Extreme Gear that they had in the EX World Grand Prix, and TodStar was riding Tails' Extreme Gear.  
>"So, you're sure we'll have to fight our way through robots in order to get to that elevator you were telling us about?" Nicole asked Sonic.<br>"Pretty sure, since me & Mario had a pretty rough time here yesterday..." The blue hedgehog replied.  
>"I'm more concerned about the constant rain..." Said Amy, who was stroking the pink quills on her head. "I put a lot of work into my hair..." Seconds later, they saw a familiar-looking city on the horizon.<br>"Sonic, is that Neo Bowser City?" Sally asked as she pointed at the towers.  
>"Sure is. Kinda weird to not see a big cloud hovering over it..." Exclaimed Sonic, before he started to run a little faster. "All right gang, let's start cracking Eggman's scheme wide open!"<p>

A few minutes later, the Freedom Fighters arrived within Neo Bowser City and quickly noticed a couple things...  
>"It's quiet..." TodStar pointed out. "Seriously, I don't even hear any machines humming or clanking..."<br>"It's not raining either, which makes **me** feel better!" Added Amy as she sighed with relief.  
>"Where're the Mini-Bowser 'bots?" Asked Sonic. "Seriously, when I was here yesterday, there were dozens of them patrolling the streets."<br>"I'm afraid that the only robot I can detect within the area is me, Sonic..." Nicole stated as she scanned the entire city.  
>"Well, I'm sure the entrance to Eggman's amusement park is still around here somewhere..." Said Sally, as she held Sonic by the shoulders. "I mean, it's not like I can point at the base of that tower and expect it to open if I shout 'Open Sesame!'" Almost immediately after Sally said that, the building she pointed at opened, revealing the elevator that lead to Eggman's amusement park! Sonic, Amy, Nicole and TodStar all looked at Sally, before the five of them just started laughing out loud!<br>"Well... shall we?" Asked Sonic as he gestured towards the elevator after the five of them stopped laughing.

After the five Freedom Fighters entered the elevator -with Amy carrying Tails' Arwing Camera- the doors closed before the elevator just catapulted up into space through the shaft in between Neo Bowser City & Eggman's amusement park! Everyone but Sonic was freaking out by how fast the elevator was moving.  
>"Strewth... now <strong>that's<strong> what I call a take-off!" Exclaimed TodStar, before they all heard a familiar voice coming from the speakers...  
>"Hello, happy people! Buckle up, as Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator whisks you to an interplanetary wonderland of fun!" Said Eggman via the speakers.<br>"I still don't understand why Eggman invited us to his park..." Sally said, sounding confused.  
>"Simple: Eggman's just begging us to trash the place before more tourists get there!" Joked Sonic.<br>"Whoa... this is one crazy-fast elevator!" Amy exclaimed, which resulted in a scoff from Sonic.  
>"You call this fast?"<br>"This amusement park has been constructed entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions, and is in no way associated with any sort of evil plot or pre-meditated misdeeds." Eggman pointed out via the speakers.  
>"Well that's a relief..." Said TodStar as Sonic leaned on the elevator door, looking through the window to see the park they were approaching. And he didn't look happy...<p>

Meanwhile on Nostalgisland, a large shaft was opening from just outside Eggman's Mad Gear base, revealing a large object that was curved on one side with rocket exhausts underneath.  
>"EGGMANLAND SECTION ONE IS CLEAR FOR LAUNCH." Said a computerized voice, just before the engines on the object started powering up. "REPEAT: EGGMANLAND SECTION ONE IS CLEAR FOR LAUNCH. NOW COMMENCING PHASE TWO. PROCEEDING WITH COUNTDOWN. 10... 9... 8..." As the countdown began, the rocket exhausts were now spewing flames down into the base below as the towers holding the object in place were detached, and the object began to ascend. "3... 2... 1... EGGMANLAND SECTION ONE IS AWAY. REPEAT: EGGMANLAND SECTION ONE IS AWAY."<p>

At that moment, the Freedom Fighters emerged from the elevator to find themselves within a large tropical-themed park, complete with palm trees. The five of them had also noticed that a number of Mobians and Overlanders were walking around the park.  
>"Whoa..." Exclaimed both Sonic and TodStar, as all five of them were amazed at what they were witnessing.<br>"I never thought I'd say this about something Eggman built, but this place is beautiful!" Nicole pointed out. But before they could walk further into the park, a red monitor with Eggman's face on the screen appeared in front of them.  
>"Why hello there, Freedom Fighters!" He said to them while waving. "Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park! Are there any questions before we start the tour?"<br>"Yeah... where's the closest bathroom?" Amy weakly asked with her hand, as her face had a greenish colour.  
>"It's just to your left." Amy then raced into the door with a picture of an Egg Pawn wearing a dress, which stood next to the door with a picture of an Egg Fighter wearing a suit. "Ahem... Are there any other questions?" Asked Eggman, before Sonic raised his hand.<br>"Yeah... do we have to stick around for the tour, or can we explore on our own?" He asked.  
>"If you wish to explore the park yourself Sonic, be my guest." Eggman happily responded. "But I should tell that the following rides are closed for repairs: The 'Free Money' Ride, 'It's An All You Can Eat World,' and 'Pick a Car, Any Car.'"<p>

"Whatever. Who's comin' with me?" Sonic asked the team as Amy returned from the bathroom.  
>"After the trip here, I think a nice-and-slow tour sounds like a great idea..." Said Amy, still feeling weak.<br>"Good thinkin.'" TodStar pointed out as he put Amy's arm around his shoulder before turning to Eggman. "Can this tour end at the food court, Doc?" Eggman nodded before Nicole wrapped Amy's other arm around her shoulder.  
>"I think I'll join them." She told Sonic. "Since I can imagine Sally going with you Sonic, I think someone's going to have to stick with these two..." As Nicole said that, Sally gladly stuck to Sonic.<br>"Then it's settled... let the grand tour of Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park begin!" Eggman announced as TodStar and Nicole carried Amy after the interactive monitor that led them further into the park, leaving Sonic and Sally alone at the entrance.  
>"Hah, he loves to hear the sound of his own lips flap, but I gotta hand it to the Egg-ster..." Said Sonic as he and Sally turned around to witness the beauty of the park, while Tails' Arwing Camera followed Eggman. "This place is epic."<br>"Sure is." Agreed Sally, before she held out her hand between her and Sonic. "Shall we get started with our own tour?"  
>"Let's do it." Sonic replied before sweeping Sally off her feet, and racing across another road in the park!<p>

Later, on West Side Island, a large shaft was opening from just outside Eggman's city of Metropolis, revealing a large object that was curved on one side with rocket exhausts underneath.  
>"EGGMANLAND SECTION TWO IS CLEAR FOR LAUNCH." Said a computerized voice, just before the engines on the object started powering up. "REPEAT: EGGMANLAND SECTION TWO IS CLEAR FOR LAUNCH. PROCEEDING WITH COUNTDOWN. 10... 9... 8..." As the countdown began, the rocket exhausts were now spewing flames down into the base below as the towers holding the object in place were detached, and the object began to ascend. "3... 2... 1... EGGMANLAND SECTION TWO IS AWAY. REPEAT: EGGMANLAND SECTION TWO IS AWAY."<p>

Meanwhile, back at Eggman's amusement park, TodStar and Nicole were enjoying themselves with the bumper cars, while Amy sat on the bench out front, still trying to recover from the ride up to the park. After that though, Amy was well enough to join TodStar & Nicole on the other attractions, like the Merry-Go-Round, the roller coaster that zoomed around the whole park -where the three of them waved at Sonic and Sally, who were still running around the park on their own- and finally, they got to ride the Ferris Wheel, where Amy started to feel lonely as she watched TodStar and Nicole being close to each other in the carriage in front of her...

Back to Sonic and Sally however, they were racing around the park, taking in what sights they could. But Sonic stopped when he spotted a place that looked down towards Mobius. When he and Sally looked over the railing, they were amazed at how big Mobius was from where they were.  
>"Plot or not, you can't be mad at this view..." Sally pointed out, making Sonic nod his head in agreement.<br>"No way. This place is taking beauty to the next level..." Sonic quickly realized what he had just said before turning back to Sally, who seemed somewhat unimpressed by his comment as she had her arms folded and tapped her foot. "Uhh... but you're already five levels ahead, Sal. Nothin' compares to you." Sally happily shook her head before hugging Sonic.  
>"You're lucky I love you, Sonic." She replied. But they both suddenly heard loud music, which drew their attention to a stadium with lights shining out towards the stars. "What's that?"<br>"Beats me. Let's go check it out." Said Sonic, before he picked Sally up and ran towards the stadium.

Minutes later, Sonic and Sally arrived just outside the stadium, where they saw the wrestler El Gran Gordo on a large monitor flattening an Egg Fighter.  
>"Gracias, gracias!" Shouted El Gran Gordo with a familiar voice that made Sonic think, while Sally was looking around the stadium, which was when she found a costume of some sort. "Gracias, amigos! But now, I await my next challenger! Does anyone have the cajones to challenge El Gran Gordo?" Sally then threw the costume in Sonic's face. When Sonic got a look at the costume, he stuck his tongue out in disgust.<br>"You do." She told him.  
>"Come again?" Asked Sonic.<br>"You're going in there to challenge 'The Great Big Guy.'" Said Sally as she pushed Sonic into the men's bathroom.  
>"Uhh, OK. Why?"<br>"Because I said so."  
>"Since when did you overrule me as leader?"<br>"I think me being a Princess would do just that..." As she stood outside the men's bathroom, Sally could hear Sonic groan from inside. When Sonic stepped out, Sally could see what he was groaning about; She had forced Sonic to wear a light-blue sheet to cover his head (except his ears were poking out), aswell as a light-blue sheet tied around his chest with the letters R and A in the center, a blue cape with the same letters, and he also had red wrestling shoes with yellow lightning-bolts on the sides.  
>"I look ridiculous." Sonic pointed out as he spread his arms out so Sally could see all of his costume.<br>"I don't think so." Said Sally. "In fact, I think you look cute in costume." Sally couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her boyfriend in this costume.  
>"You don't really expect to fight in this, do ya?"<br>"Yeah, I do." This startled Sonic even more.  
>"You're kiddin' right?"<br>"I'm kiddin' wrong." Sally said to Sonic, before pointing him towards the Challenger's Entrance. "Now get your tail in the ring, El Rapido Azule!" Sonic was clenching his fists in anger, before he eventually sighed and walked towards where Sally was pointing.  
>"...you're lucky I love ya, Sal..."<br>"I sure am."

A little later, El Gran Gordo was approaching his trailer while happily signing autographs.  
>"Stay in school, your hero, El Gran Gordo." He said as he wrote down what he said in a child's notebook, before getting pulled by his cape back to his trailer. "I'll see you amigos the next time I'm in the ring. But until then, buenos noches!" Just as the trailer slammed shut with El Gran Gordo inside, the crowd went wild! When El Gran Gordo removed his mask, he was revealed to be none other than Dr. Eggman as he sighed in amazement. While Orbot and Cubot seemed confused about their boss' new persona... "Ahh... you know something, boys? I'm thinking it might be time to retire from the crazy world domination schemes, and become a full-time wrestler." As Eggman started lifting weights, Orbot started hovering in his face.<br>"But Boss, weren't you only going to do this until you raised enough funds to fuel Phase 2 of Project Eggmanland?" He asked with concern.  
>"Yes. What's your point?" Eggman asked back.<br>"Well, according to this-a calculator, you have more than enough-a Mobiums to achieve your goal." Cubot said with an accent that seemed familiar. "And it's-a only been-a one week!" Eggman responded to this by throwing the weights at Cubot, making the cube-shaped robot fall off of the chair.  
>"I'm well aware that Project Eggmanland is nearing completion!" Eggman angrily yelled, before looking at himself in the mirror. "But let's face it: I've gotten quite popular after just one week, even without bending the people's minds to my will! Which has made me think that it would be nice for the people of Mobius to willingly give me some respect." Just then, a beeping sound was heard from the computer Cubot was hovering in front of.<br>"Hmm? It appears that you have a challenger, Boss." Orbot stated as Cubot climbed back up. "Apparently, he goes by 'El Rapido Azule.'"  
>"Hola?! <strong>I'm<strong> supposed to say that stuff to El Presidente. Comprende?" Cubot angrily yelled to Orbot in another accent.  
>"Can't you at least change your voice chip so you can't emulate the Boss?" Asked Orbot, to which Cubot responded by shrugging, making Orbot place his hand over his face.<br>"'El Rapido Azule?' Sounds like someone's trying to rip-off my act! **Who is he?!**" Eggman angrily yelled as he approached the computer screen, before getting horrified at the sight of El Rapido Azule. "AY CARAMBA!"

Meanwhile, Amy and Nicole were sitting at a table at the massive food court, while TodStar was approaching a stand where an Egg Pawn with a chef's hat was serving customers.  
>"What can I get for you, sir?" Asked the Egg Pawn.<br>"Just a cheeseburger and a Chaos Cola, thanks." TodStar replied, making the Egg Pawn turn around to get what the green echidna ordered, only to quickly turn back to face him.  
>"Is PepSol okay?" The Egg Pawn asked, making TodStar groan in response.<br>"Fine." TodStar replied, making the Egg Pawn turn around once again, aswell as making both Amy and Nicole giggle. "And what joke am I missing?"  
>"Sorry." Said Amy, who couldn't stop giggling. "It's just -*snort*- it's just that you always hear about stuff like this, but you never imagine it happening to you!" The instant Amy finished what she was saying, she and Nicole just burst out laughing. After realizing what Amy had just said, TodStar couldn't help but chuckle, either. But that was when a monitor in the center of the food court started advertising another wrestling match...<br>"Ladies and germs, get ready for the bout of the century, as El Gran Gordo has accepted a challenge from his first non-robot opponent!" Said the announcer in the monitor, getting everyone's attention.  
>"Who on Mobius would be stupid enough to fight that guy?" Asked Amy. "I hear he's pretty tough!"<br>"Introducing... El Rapido Azule!" Said the announcer as Gran Gordo's opponent was revealed, and the three of them instantly knew who it was.  
>"Oh, Sonic..." TodStar groaned as he placed his hand over his face in shame.<br>"The bout will be broadcast LIVE across Mobius within the stadium of Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park in one hour! Be there or be square!"  
>"Well... might as well see what happens..." Said TodStar, as he, Nicole and Amy all stood up from their table, and headed towards the stadium...<p>

At that moment on South Island, a large shaft was opening from just outside Eggman's Scrap Brain base, revealing a large object that was curved on one side with rocket exhausts underneath. This object was not only bigger than the previous two, but this one also appeared to have eyes and a moustache.  
>"EGGMANLAND SECTION THREE IS CLEAR FOR LAUNCH." Said a computerized voice, just before the engines on the object started powering up. "REPEAT: EGGMANLAND SECTION THREE IS CLEAR FOR LAUNCH. PROCEEDING WITH COUNTDOWN. 10... 9... 8..." As the countdown began, the rocket exhausts were now spewing flames down into the base below as the towers holding the object in place were detached, and the object began to ascend. "3... 2... 1... EGGMANLAND SECTION THREE IS AWAY. REPEAT: EGGMANLAND SECTION THREE IS AWAY. COMMENCING EGGMANLAND ATTACHMENT PROCESS."<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Ch5 Wrestling with the Luchador

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>6th Saga: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga<strong>_

_Episode 124_

Previously in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After receiving Eggman's invitation and getting some shut eye, the Freedom Fighters travelled to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park! Everyone seemed to be having fun, and the attractions looked pretty genuine, but Sonic and Sally soon found the park's main attraction: El Gran Gordo vs anyone! Sonic seemed uninterested in fighting the guy... especially with what Sally was making him wear! While Dr. Eggman -the true identity of El Gran Gordo- was horrified to find out he was fighting what looked like Sonic, he was happy to know that his secret project was nearing completion at last...<br>What is Eggman up to? Will Sonic be able to take him out in front of a massive crowd? And what is coming from Eggman's bases back on Mobius? Find out as Chaos on Mobius continues!

_Chapter Five: Wrestling with the Luchador_

An hour after the bout between El Gran Gordo & El Rapido Azule was announced, after the Amy, TodStar & Nicole arrived in the stadium, they saw spotted Sally at ringside.  
>"Oi, Sally!" Shouted TodStar, getting the blonde chipmunk's attention.<br>"Hey, you guys!" Sally exclaimed as she turned to the three.  
>"What's going on here?" Asked Amy. "How did Sonic get roped into this?"<br>"Oh, that's my doing." Sally replied, making both Amy and TodStar look at each other with faces that said "Thought so."  
>"Ladies and gentlemen..." Said Orbot from the center of the ring with a microphone in his hand. "In the red corner, the current champion of Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park... EL GRAN GORDO!" As Orbot introduced him as El Gran Gordo, Eggman entered the stadium with his cape wrapped around him. Once he entered the ring however, Eggman started smiling and waving to the crowd.<br>"Is anyone else noticing something familiar about his name?" Asked Nicole, but no one else seemed to notice what she was pointing out. Patrons of Eggman's amusement park weren't the only people watching this bout, as it was streaming live all over Mobius as well...

Including Mercia, where Lily the Morph-hog was watching with Sonic's cousins Sonia & Manic...  
>"Can't wait to see Sonic on TV!" Said Manic, as he sat close to a monitor, with Sonia and Lily not too far behind him.<br>"Manik, don't sit so close." Lily told the green hedgehog.  
>"Yeah, down in front!" Added Sonia. Manic merely shrugged as he slid back.<p>

Castle Acorn in Knothole, where Elias was watching with Bernie & Sir Charles...  
>"Why would Sonic waste his time and energy on this ridiculous wrestling match?" Asked Sir Charles. "It makes no sense..."<br>"Sally put him up to it." Elias replied, getting both hedgehogs' attention. "Surely you've noticed how close she and Sonic are. Which makes me think that she's up to something..."

Even within the cloudy skyscrapers of Empire City... where Mammoth Mogul was watching with his "loyal" mongoose girl, when a certain green duck approached the two...  
>"This El Gran Gordo certainly knows how to attract a crowd..." Said Mogul, before startling the duck. "Bean. Take your new polar bear friend to Neo Bowser City and bring me this luchador. He may prove useful to attract more followers..."<br>"Sure thing, Master Mogul." Bean replied. "How exactly do you want us to get him here?" It was then that Mina -the Mongoose- turned to face Bean, except her eyes were as green as the gem on her forehead.  
>"By any means neccessary, of course." Mogul replied through the mongoose. Slightly frightened by Mogul speaking through Mina, Bean raced out of the room.<p>

Back in the stadium of Eggman's amusement park, Orbot gulps into the microphone.  
>"And in the blue corner, the first non-robot to challenge El Gran Gordo..." He said as a light-blue blur started running rings around the ring, before Orbot took a deep breath. "Introducing... El Rapido Azule!" As the name of his alter ego was called, Sonic jumped onto the blue post, and stood on it with his arms crossed while smirking at his opponent and tapping his foot and grooving to his intro music that was blaring through the speakers, making Eggman <em>very<em> nervous... Once Sonic jumped off the post and into the ring, Sally came to his side to have a chat.  
>"You're looking pretty confident..." She told him.<br>"Why not?" Sonic replied with a smirk on his face as he continued to groove. "It's not everyday I get to crack the Eggman without a bot blockin' me. Especially for ALL of Mobius to see!" At that same moment, Orbot approached Eggman, who started to look pale...  
>"Eh heh... heh heh heh... refresh my memory... why did I agree to this again?" He nervously asked his robot lackey.<br>"You have to maintain your image, Boss..." Orbot replied. "Besides, it's only a matter of time until your message to Mobius is heard." This made Eggman smirk, before Orbot returned to the center of the ring. "Are our wrestlers ready?" Both El Gran Gordo and El Rapido Azule nodded. Cubot then snatched the microphone from Orbot.  
>"Then let's get ready to RUMBLE!" Just as Cubot yelled that, he &amp; Orbot slipped out of the ring, allowing Sonic and Eggman to charge at each other seconds after the bell rang...<p>

At that moment, Tails, Hope and Cosmo had jus finished painting the Tornado a nice red with yellow stripes, when an alarm started blaring from Tails' computer.  
>"Hmm? What could that be?" He asked as he ran towards his computer, making both girls stop what they were doing, as well. When Tails turned on what appeared to be a radar system, his eyes widened in horror as he saw three dots on the screen getting closer to each other...<br>"What's the matter, Tails?" Asked Cosmo, but Tails ran right past her without answering her question.  
>"Hope, I have to get the Tornado ready to go up into space!" He told the Overlander girl as he pressed a button to open the hatch above Freedom HQ. "Now!"<br>"But Tails, it hasn't been tested..." Said Hope, who seemed to be panicking as much as the two-tailed fox. "And the paint isn't even dry yet!"  
>"It'll dry during the flight." Tails replied as he flew into the cockpit. "I have to warn Sonic and the others now, and I can't do that with my Arwing Camera!"<br>"Good luck, Tails." Said Cosmo, just before Tails took off in his new Tornado. "I wonder why he's so worried about those dots..." Hope looked at the screen, and suddenly gasped in horror.

As Tails began flying up towards the clouds, the three segments from Eggman's bases had indeed started to move closer-and-closer together...  
>"PHASE TWO OF PROJECT EGGMANLAND NOW AT 95%..." Said a computerized voice as the three segments were now so close that they were almost touching each other. "INITIATING FINAL CONSTRUCTION PROCEDURE..." At that moment, a half-visible pulse began being emitted from one half of each segment in order to bring each one closer to the other. Once all three segments had impacted each other's surfaces, the segments formed what appeared to be a large mechanical moon, similar to the Space Colony ARK... "PHASE TWO OF PROJECT EGGMANLAND COMPLETE. PHASE THREE MAY NOW BEGIN. REPEAT: PHASE THREE MAY NOW BEGIN."<p>

Meanwhile, Eggman attempted to belly-flop onto Sonic, but he Spin Dashed underneath the disguised doctor before landing a Homing Attack on his back! Even though Sonic landed on the doctor's back, Eggman managed to shove Sonic in the stomach with his elbow, knocking the hedgehog off of his back! Sonic started running rings around Eggman, but the doctor grabbed the hedgehog by his cape and swung him into one of the posts! Sonic responded by climbing to the top of the post, and Spin Dashing into Eggman's face and bouncing off his head!  
>"HEY! You'll scratch the noseplate if you're not careful!" Eggman yelled at Sonic, who merely shrugged in response, before coming up close to Eggman.<br>"I gotta admit Doc, you've been putting up a good fight without your robots backin' you up..." He told Eggman, who merely scoffed at Sonic's comment. "But only one us is leaving this fight without a mask to hide under..."  
>"And it'll be YOU!" Both Sonic and Eggman shouted at each other as they tried punching each other, but their punches blocked their attacks, so Sonic sweeped his legs under Eggman to make him trip, allowing Sonic to hit Eggman with another Homing Attack! Just before Sonic could punch Eggman in the face, the doctor wrapped his cape around them both, making them disappeared for a few seconds... before reappearing with El Gran Gordo standing on top of El Rapido Azule, making all but four of the crowd cheer.<p>

"Just between you and me, Sonic... this is merely a **taste** of your defeat by my hands." Eggman warned after leaning down so only Sonic could hear him. "I've got something _else_ planned for your ultimate demise..." Hearing this, Sonic was filled with anger, which made him Spin Dash away from Eggman and quickly punch him in the stomach!  
>"You think you can beat ME?!" Sonic angrily yelled as he landed another Homing Attack on Eggman's stomach, before Spin Dashing him off his feet! While Eggman was airborne, Sonic leapt after him. "You're the BAD GUY!" Sonic smacked Eggman in the head with his heel, sending the doctor plummeting down to the ring, making Sonic dive down after him. "I'm the GOOD GUY!" Sonic managed to hit the floor before Eggman did, allowing the hedgehog to Spin Dash him up into the air again! "And the GOOD GUYS <strong>ALWAYS<strong> beat the BAD GUYS!" Grabbing Eggman's arms, Sonic managed to swing Eggman back down to the ring, making the doctor land hard on his back! Watching Sonic furiously kick Eggman's butt, Sonic's friends and family all over Mobius -as well as the Freedom Fighters- were shocked at how angry Sonic had gotten. Amazingly, Eggman quickly got back on his feet to face a very angry blue hedgehog...  
>"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, YOU FILTHY MOBIAN!" Yelled Eggman as he angrily ran towards Sonic with his fist raised behind him.<br>"BRING IT ON, YOU UGLY OVERLANDER!" Sonic yelled as he did the same towards Eggman.

Just before Sonic and Eggman could continue their fight, the monitors all over Mobius and Eggman's amusement park began flickering, before eventually revealing the cackling face of... Dr. Eggman?!  
>"WHAT?!" El Rapido Azule shouted as he looked at the screen.<br>"Que?" Asked El Gran Gordo, who seemed just as surprised to see Eggman as all but five in the stadium.  
>"Greetings, citizens of the planet Mobius!" Said Eggman on the monitor, which was still being transmitted all over Mobius. "I really hate to inturrupt your daily lives... what am I saying? I LOVE IT! Anyway, I'd like to show you all something <strong>very<strong> special... after years of plotting and scheming, I finally have my latest and greatest creation in orbit above Mobius as we speak..." When the screen flickered again, it changed from Eggman to live footage of a mechanical moon that seemed to have eyes, a moustache and teeth.  
>"Whoa..." Was all Sonic could say.<br>"Caramba! W-w-what on Mobius is THAT?!" Asked El Gran Gordo, who seemed terrified by the sight of it.  
>"Behold... the DEATH EGG!" Eggman stated, before cackling his head off as the Death Egg began to CLOSELY hover over Eggman's amusement park, terrifying Amy and Nicole in the process, while TodStar and Sally just grit their teeth in anger, and Sonic and El Gran Gordo just stared up at the Death Egg with their mouths wide open...<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Ch6 Enter the Death Egg

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><strong><em>6th Saga: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga<em>**

_Episode 124_

Previously in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>As five of the six Freedom Fighters were exploring Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, Eggman was beginning the final stages of Project Eggmanland. The Freedom Fighters remained oblivious, especially when it seemed that Eggman was accepting challenges to fight him as El Gran Gordo.<br>As El Rapido Azule, Sonic actually got a fair bit of bruises when he fought El Gran Gordo, but so did the fat man, who Sonic suspected was Eggman all along... until Eggman himself appeared on a monitor revealing his deadly secret to Mobius! "Behold, my latest and greatest creation... the DEATH EGG!"  
>What does Eggman plan to do with his massive Death Egg? And will Sonic be able to stop him before he gets the chance? Find out as Chaos on Mobius continues!<p>

_Chapter Six: Enter the Death Egg_

Since the face of Eggman's Death Egg was hovering just above the stadium, not one of the Freedom Fighters could shut their mouths, due to being horrified and/or shocked. El Gran Gordo looked just as scared himself, but it also seemed like he was putting on an act...  
>"Look at the <strong>size<strong> of that thing!" Exclaimed Sally, as Eggman in the monitor was still cackling away.  
>"HAAAH HA HA! Impressive, isn't it, Sonic?" Eggman asked in the large monitor, surprising the blue hedgehog. "Yes, I know you're watching. And I'm <em>dying<em> to find out just how you and your pathetic friends are going to retailiate... until we meet again hedgehog, consider this your only warning: Fail to stop me, and ALL of Mobius shall become my robotic slaves! GAH HAHAHA!" Once Eggman's image disappeared from the monitor, all electricity was shut down around the park, causing everyone in the park to start panicking.

While the rest of the Freedom Fighters were helping park patrons out of the stadium, Sonic looked around to find El Gran Gordo, but couldn't find him...  
>"*bzz* Sonic, come in! *bzz*" Shouted Tails via a radio that Sonic had tucked under his glove. "*bzz* Please tell me you saw that... *bzz*"<br>"You mean Eggman's big present?" Sonic asked back as he headed towards the men's bathroom. "Still workin' on believing... listen, we're all still in Eggman's amusement park. You got the new Tornado ready to go? *bzz*"  
>"I'm already en route, Sonic." Tails replied, as he was closing in on the park in the Tornado. "*bzz* I should be there in a few seconds... *bzz*"<br>"Cool." Said Sonic as he stepped out of the men's bathroom in his usual attire, as well as the Sword of Light. "I'll be shining my beacon so you can find me!"  
>"Beacon?" Tails asked himself as he got closer to the park, only to see what Sonic meant; Sonic was waving the Sword of Light above his head, making it shine bright enough for Tails to see. Tails then piloted the Tornado down low enough for Sonic jump up onto the wings before the fox pulled up.<br>"Now **this** is a sweet-lookin' ride, Tails!" Exclaimed Sonic, before Tails pointed behind him to a pair of handles at the back of the plane.  
>"Just wait until the Tornado goes into Battle Mode!" He told Sonic with a grin on his face. Shrugging, Sonic jumped from the wings, and onto the platform with the handles.<br>"Now whaddya say we crack this Death Egg?" Sonic said with a smirk on his face, making Tails happily nod before flying the Tornado towards the Death Egg as it completely passed over Eggman's amusement park.

At that moment, Sally, Amy, TodStar and Nicole were running towards the exit of Eggman's amusement park amongst the many Mobians and Overlanders, who were all screaming and panicking.  
>"Sonic, where <strong>are<strong> you?!" Sally angrily asked a radio she had on her wrist.  
>"*bzz* I'm takin' out the Death Egg." Sonic replied over the radio. "You guys just focus on getting everyone out of Eggman's lousy amusement park. *bzz*" This made Sally angry.<br>"*bzz* And who said you could attack the Death Egg by **yourself?!** *bzz*" She angrily yelled back at Sonic, making the hedgehog cringe.  
>"One: I'm not on my own... I've got Tails backin' me up!" Sonic replied. "And two: We can argue about this when we save Mobius again, okay Sal? *bzz*"<br>"Oooh... he'd better know what he's doing..." Sally growled to herself before helping the evacuation, as Sonic and Tails were approaching the Death Egg, when Sonic spotted a familiar red shuttle speeding towards the Death Egg...

"There's Eggman!" Sonic shouted as he pointed to the Egg Shuttle, confusing Tails.  
>"What? Are you sure?" Asked Tails as he looked back at Sonic, who had an angry look on his face.<br>"No time for questions, Tails!" He replied. "Punch it!"  
>"OK, OK... hold on tight... engaging Battle Mode!" Tails pointed out just before pressing a button that caused the Tornado's wings to flip around and form an X-shape around the base. Not only that, but the base of the plane around Sonic was lifted so an engine exhaust could appear. Once that engine was activated, it sent Sonic &amp; Tails zooming after Eggman! Someone who noticed the Tornado closing in on the Egg Shuttle was Eggman himself, as he had just removed his El Gran Gordo mask to see what was approaching him...<br>"Grr... does that hedgehog have ANY patience?!" He grumbled as he approached a console in the Egg Shuttle's cockpit. "Fortunately, I know just what will keep him away from me..."

As the Egg Shuttle & the Tornado flew close to the exterior of the Death Egg, what appeared to be a hanger opened, and dozens of flying robots flew out to attack Sonic & Tails!  
>"Tails, we got bogeys at six 'o clock!" Shouted Sonic.<br>"Well, turn your turret around and shoot them!" Tails shouted back, making Sonic think.  
>"(Turret?)" He thought as he tilted the joysticks, which made the platform he was on turn to face the robots. This also made a cannon appear in between the joysticks. "Cool. All right, let's see what this baby can do..." After aiming the turret at one of the robots, Sonic pressed a green button on one of the joysticks, causing the cannon to fire a green missile at the robot, destroying it with an X-shaped in the process! "Sweet! Does it matter which button I press?"<br>"I'm not sure. I haven't had a chance to test the turret yet. Although I think it has a tendancy to overheat if you press the same button over-and-over..."  
>"Gee, that's helpful..." Sonic muttered to himself as he fired different-coloured missiles at the robots behind the Tornado. The explosions the missiles made after impacting the robots made different shapes, depending on the colours of the missiles. "How close are we to Eggman?"<br>"Not much, Sonic." Tails replied. "That ship of his is pretty fast... maybe you can shoot at the engines once you're done with what's behind us..." Sonic blasted the last robot behind the Tornado as Tails said that, allowing Sonic to turn the turret back around to let him target the Egg Shuttle. With one eye shut and his tongue sticking out, Sonic carefully aimed the turret at the Egg Shuttle, before firing four different-coloured missiles at it; green, yellow, red & blue. All four missiles struck the back engines of the Egg Shuttle -the green missile created an X-shaped explosion, the yellow missile created a triangle-shaped explosion, the red missile created a circle-shaped explosion, and the blue missile created a square-shaped explosion- causing it to slow down!  
>"NO! Grr..." Eggman grumbled as his engines were failing. "No matter. A successful evil genius <strong>always<strong> has a Plan B. Deploy the Egg Cauldron." Both Orbot and Cubot were shocked to hear Eggman say those words.  
>"But Boss, the Egg Cauldron isn't ready yet." Orbot stated. "Its power levels are still unstable."<br>"I DON'T CARE!" Eggman shouted. "I said 'Deploy the Egg Cauldron.'" After regrettably saluting his creator, Orbot pressed a button on his console...

That button-press caused the bottom of the Death Egg to open up, revealing a massive cauldron-shaped aircraft with cannons around the base, a large hatch on the front, wings on the sides, and propellers around the thin base below.  
>"TARGET ACQUIRED." Said a robotic voice from the bridge of the Egg Cauldron as it spotted the Tornado. "ENGAGING COMBAT MODE." The Egg Cauldron then fired a missile from one of its cannons past the Tornado to get Sonic &amp; Tails' attention.<br>"What was that?" Asked Tails as he looked around.  
>"On our six, buddy!" Sonic pointed out as he looked back at the Egg Cauldron. "<strong>That's<strong> a big one."  
>"Wow! That looks almost as big as the Death Egg!" Tails exclaimed after turning the Tornado around to face the Egg Cauldron, which began firing missiles at them.<br>"Just keep her steady, Tails." Sonic told his two-tailed fox friend as he fired missiles back to counter the Egg Cauldron's missiles, unaware that the Egg Shuttle was approaching the Death Egg's hanger. "I've got this."  
>"That's it, just keep them distracted until I'm in, then lure Sonic into the trap!" Eggman told the robots piloting the Egg Cauldron, which opened its hatch in order to release more Egg Interceptors as well as fired more missiles.<p>

"Hang on Sonic, I've gotta take evasive action!" Shouted Tails as he made the Tornado roll down towards the Death Egg's hanger, where they spotted the damaged Egg Shuttle... "It's Eggman!"  
>"That slimy eggshell's trying to hide in his new base!" Sonic pointed out. "Think you can drop me off, buddy?"<br>"That'll be risky, since we've got a large number of robots on our tail..." Stated Tails, making Sonic turn the turret to the back of the plane.  
>"I'll take out what I can. You just get me as close to that opening as possible!" As Tails flew closer and closer to the Death Egg's hanger, Sonic shot down as many of the Tornado's followers as he could.<br>"All right Sonic, here's your exit, but you'd better hurry!" Tails shouted as the hanger doors were closing, drawing Sonic's attention away from the last Egg Interceptor, who had just fired a missile of its own at the Tornado, while the Egg Cauldron was returned to where it was deployed from the Death Egg. Sonic quickly jumped from the Tornado as hard as he could. And while Sonic made it into the hanger, he looked back to see the Tornado get hit by the missile!  
>"TAILS! NO!" He cried as the hanger doors closed on him, and he heard a familiar cackling from the many, many speakers in the hanger.<br>"Don't worry Sonic, you'll be burning within Mobius' atmosphere with your friend soon enough..." Said Eggman, making the blue hedgehog mad. So mad, that he just Boosted through the hanger, ignoring any and every robot he ran past, including a silver hedgehog robot that resembled him.

Seconds later, Sonic smashed his way down to the bottom of the Death Egg, where Sonic was stopped by a large robot being lowered from behind the Egg Cauldron's base, preventing Sonic from identifying the robot.  
>"Hmph. You showed up sooner than I expected, Sonic." Said Eggman, as his face was lit up from what appeared to be the head of the robot. "Tell me... what do you think of my Death Egg?"<br>"Other than the fact that I've seen it before?" Sonic replied, still looking pretty mad, making Eggman chuckle.  
>"Believe me Sonic, what I covered Little Planet with was just the <strong>prototype.<strong> He told the blue hedgehog. "THIS base was built from scratch, and not only has the firepower to level a whole continent... but once all of the Chaos Drives I have onboard transfer enough power to this Roboticizer..." While saying that, Eggman pressed a button, revealing a large weapon between him, Sonic and the Egg Cauldron. "...I shall be able to reduce **all** of Mobius to nothing more than my robot slaves within a matter of **seconds!** AHH HA HA HA HA!" That was when Sonic suddenly had a thought...

"Hold up, Doc..." He said, getting Eggman's attention. "**Why** do you want to turn everyone on Mobius into robots? Is it cause you want everyone to have a tin chest that's just as hollow as your own?"  
>"Funny you should say that, hedgehog..." Said Eggman as he climbed out of his robot, still making it impossible for Sonic to identify. "Surely you've heard of how I ended the Great War all those years ago?" Sonic nodded, making Eggman reach for a remote in his pocket. "Well, this is what I looked like <strong>before<strong> my attack on Castle Acorn..." Suddenly, a hologram of Eggman's original form appeared, and it made Sonic's eyes widen in horror; A bald, fat man with a thin orange moustache, glasses somewhat covering his orange eyes, wearing a uniform that looked similar to what Sonic's late father wore. Seeing this image shocked Sonic to his very Core...  
>"You... YOU'RE Julian Kintobor? YOU'RE Hope's uncle?!" He said, as he severely struggled to comprehend what he was witnessing, while Eggman had a large smirk on his face. "YOU'RE THE OVERLANDER WHO SAVED US MOBIANS FROM LOSING THE GREAT WAR?!"<br>"Three for three, Sonic." Eggman said as he climbed back into the cockpit of his blackened robot. "However these days, I prefer the name Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The **greatest** scientific genius in the world!" Still having trouble getting his head around what he has learned, Sonic slowly clenched his fists in anger.  
>"You killed my father... you betrayed the Kingdom of Acorn <em>and<em> the United Federation..." He said to Eggman, slowly raising his voice with each pause. "...you've declared WAR on ALL of Mobius... and you **SERIOUSLY** think that I'm gonna let you get away with this?!"  
>"Exactly. Because now that I've powered-up my new battle suit..." As Eggman's robot was finally activated, the lights around the Egg Cauldron turned on, allowing Sonic to see what he was up against; A large robot that was styled after Eggman himself, but also had spikes on the top of its head, two missile launchers on its back, a laser cannon mounted on each wrist, a circular shield with a star in the center attached to its left arm, a checkered ball attached to its right arm by a sturdy chain, and rocket feet with spikes on top. "...not even the Knight of the Wind stands a chance against me!"<br>"We'll see about that, EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled as he assumed a fighter stance in order to face this new robotic threat...

Eggman began the battle by throwing his ball at Sonic, and while Sonic quickly evaded it, Eggman shot him with the laser cannon on his other wrist! As Eggman launched about a dozen missiles at him, Sonic raced towards Eggman and tried for a Homing Attack... but Eggman blocked it with his shield! After being bounced back by Eggman's shield, Sonic tried another Homing Attack, but was bounced back again.  
>"Ngh! What on Mobius is that shield made of?!" Sonic asked, making Eggman cackle.<br>"The last time I tried to steal the Master Emerald, I came across a large collection of Power Rings." The doctor replied. "And every last one of those Rings has been absorbed into this shield, as well as the shield of the Death Egg! There is NOTHING you can do to penetrate it!" That was when the Sword of Light suddenly appeared in Sonic's right hand.  
>"Care to guess again?" Asked Sonic, just before he leapt towards the shield. Sonic then swung his sword at the shield, expecting it to be sliced in half... except it didn't even have a scratch on it! "WHAT?!" Hearing Eggman cackling again, Sonic leapt from the shield, towards Eggman's cockpit... but Eggman raised his shield just before Sonic could strike, resulting in Sonic repeatedly slashing at the shield, doing nothing but give Eggman a headache.<br>"Grr... knock it off!" Eggman yelled as he used the laser on his right wrist to shoot Sonic away, causing the hedgehog to drop the Sword of Light. Sonic tried running towards the sword- "NOT SO FAST!" -but he was blown away from it by several missiles! When Sonic raised his head, he witnessed Eggman flying over to the Sword of Light with his rocket feet, and smashing the sword with his shield! "Heh hee hee ha ha ha... not so much of a Knight now, are you hedgehog?"

This made Sonic angry enough to start spinning in place, allowing little orbs of light to fly into him. This also gave Eggman a chance to fire dozens more missiles at Sonic.  
>"HERE WE..." Sonic angrily yelled as he stopped spinning, making Eggman see that he had an aura of blue light all around him. "...GO!" With a speed that seemed impossible, Sonic destroyed every single missile in sight, leaving many blue blurs as he dashed towards Eggman!<br>"EGAD!" Eggman cried as he braced himself for Sonic's Light Speed Attack. However, Sonic's Light Speed Attack didn't seem to do much damage to Eggman's robot suit at all... he wasn't even making any scratches! That was when Eggman managed to catch Sonic with one of his hands, and slapped him to the ground! "HA HA HA HA HA! Nothing like a good game of SQUASH!"  
>"Nnnngh! I've... gotten outta tighter squeezes..." Sonic pointed out as he was struggling to escape from where Eggman had him trapped.<br>"Maybe so, but this time there's no escape!" Eggman said back. "The Egg Beater was specifically designed to outmatch **you** in every single way. There is NOTHING you can do to stop me!"  
>"Ngh! Nothing, huh?" Asked Sonic as he seemed to be getting some of his strength back. "By the will of Chaos herself... nnnngh... I beg to DIFFER!" Sonic yelled as he managed to pop out of Eggman's grasp!<br>"WHAT?!" Once Sonic landed on solid ground, Eggman tried swinging his ball at the hedgehog, but Sonic had already Boosted away from the battle! "**NO!** You're not getting away from me this time, Sonic!"

Eggman managed to catch up to Sonic with his rocket feet. But just before he started firing his lasers, Sonic Spin Dashed out of harm's way, making his Boost faster.  
>"Grr... where is Metal Sonic when I need him?" Eggman angrily asked as Sonic got further and further away. As Sonic was spinning while Boosting, little orbs of light were flying into him once again. When Eggman returned to the battlefield underneath the Egg Cauldron, he was shocked to hear Sonic's voice echoing all around him.<br>"There's **nothing** I can do to stop you, huh?" Eggman heard, making him nervous. "Well, Ro**butt**nik... NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!" Once Sonic's body was emitting the blue aura again, he started Boosting after Eggman. Except this time, his Boost made him move much faster than usual. When Eggman heard Sonic roar, he started to get scared...  
>"Save me... Lord Mephiles..." He said as softly as he could, as he held his shield out in front of him in fear. Mere seconds later, Sonic Boosted into Eggman, making the two of them crash into a wall! Sonic jumped back into the center of the arena, and started panting as he looked back with a smug look on his face.<br>"*pant pant* Ha-hah! *pant* C'mon, Doc!" He shouted at the wreckage he jumped out of. "*pant* You can't tell me *pant* that was nothin'! *pant pant*" Sonic quickly lost his smirk when the Egg Beater emerged from the wreckage unscathed. "*pant* What?! *pant* You gotta be kiddin' me!"  
>"Not at all, Sonic." Eggman replied. "Granted, I'm a little shaken up after that... and you somehow managed to dent my shield... but other than that, all systems are still FULLY operational! HAAA HAHAHA!" Hearing this, Sonic felt something horrible within him, but he quickly shook it off.<br>"No! I'll **never** give up! You **WILL** pay for what you've done, Eggman!" He yelled as he ran towards Eggman. The Egg Beater fired a laser from his left wrist, and while Sonic jumped over it, Eggman immediately shot him with the laser on his right wrist, making the hedgehog roll away from Eggman.  
>"It's over, Sonic." Eggman stated as he swung his ball down onto Sonic, squashing the weakened hedgehog in the process! Eggman then fired two missiles at Sonic, making him airborne so the Egg Beater could fly up and kick him back down towards the ground! "You lose..." Eggman then threw his ball <em>just<em> past Sonic, only to retract it in order to bring Sonic back up so Eggman could catch him in his right hand, which was when he aimed the laser cannon on his left wrist at Sonic, who was dangling in Eggman's grasp, covered in burns and bruises... "...and I win." As the laser cannon started charging, Sonic's eyes widened in horror as he saw Eggman evilly smirking back at him.

Seconds after the hatch underneath the Death Egg was opened again, Eggman fired his laser cannon at Sonic, sending the blue hedgehog screaming back down to Mobius...

TO BE CONTINUED?


	7. Ch7 The Shame of the Blue Blur

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>6th Saga: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga<strong>_

_Episode 125_

Previously in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After seeing Eggman reveal his new Death Egg, Sonic and Tails flew after it, only to be ambushed by Eggman's robots! While Sonic managed to chase Eggman into the Death Egg, Tails was shot down, making Sonic find Eggman in his new Egg Beater battle suit!<br>Not only that, but Eggman revealed that HE was the one Overlander who saved the Mobians back in the Great War! That's right, Julian Kintobor is the Eggman! Although nowadays, he prefers the name "Doctor Ivo Robotnik." This information filled Sonic with fear, confusion and rage... and that was what he felt when he fought the Egg Beater. Despite his best efforts, Sonic was severely beaten by Eggman... the insane scientist even went so far as to shoot Sonic with his laser, that sent him plummeting back down to Mobius!  
>Now that Sonic has indeed failed to stop Eggman, does this mean the end for Mobius? Is there no one who can do something to save the planet from being Roboticized?! Find out as Chaos on Mobius continues!<p>

_Chapter Seven: The Shame of the Blue Blur_

As Sonic fell from the Death Egg covered in bruises and burns, he was filled with guilt, shame, and fear...  
>"(I guess this is it. I failed.)" He thought as he looked up at the Death Egg. "(Knowing Eggman, he'll probably Roboticize Mobius before I even hit the ground...)" After finishing that horrifying thought, Sonic rolled around to see Mobius getting larger as he fell further down towards it. "(Guys... I'm sorry I couldn't stop him... and Sally... I wish we had more time together...)" Sonic stopped thinking once flames appeared right in front of his chest, that were hurting him as he fell closer-and-closer towards the planet below him...<p>

Meanwhile, Robotnik jumped out of the Egg Beater's cockpit, and started dancing for joy.  
>"I DID IT! I DID IT! <strong>I FINALLY BEAT SONIC!<strong>" He screamed as he was cackling and bouncing around where he fought the hedgehog, before getting serious, and approaching a console near the Roboticizer, which had a monitor and a microphone attached. "And at last, there is NO ONE who can stop me from achieving my goal of worldwide Roboticization!" After pressing a button that activated the monitor and microphone, Eggman was seen on screens all over Mobius, clearing his throat. "Hello again, citizens of Mobius. I actually have two more announcements along with my Death Egg reveal..." Mobians and Overlanders were either scared and/or angry as they listened to what Eggman had to say... "First of all, I am happy to announce that I -Doctor Ivo Robotnik- have successfully managed to defeat the great Sonic the Hedgehog in battle!" Many Mobians -and some Overlanders- were horrified at what they had just heard. Especially the Freedom Fighters... "In fact, that disgusting little rodent is probably burning up in the planet's atmosphere as I speak."  
>"Sonic... no..." Sally softly said as her eyes had gotten watery.<br>"However, you won't have to feel sympathy for him much longer..." Robotnik pointed out. "For my second announcement, I'd like to point out that my Death Egg contains billions-upon-billions of Chaos Drives. And each one is now charging up my new Roboticizer, which will be able to reduce every last one of you into my robot slaves!" This was when Orbot inturrupted Robotnik's speech.  
>"Uhh, Boss?" He nervously asked. "There is a problem with the Roboti-"<br>"Not now, Orbot!" Eggman shouted, before turning his attention back to his audience. "Say goodbye to your free will, Mobius! HAAA HAHAHA!"  
>"But Boss-"<br>"FIRE!" After Eggman slammed his finger on the 'FIRE' button, he and Orbot looked at the Roboticizer, and they both noticed that it wasn't doing anything. It hadn't even built up any energy from the Chaos Drives. Eggman suddenly felt a little awkward being onscreen at this point. "Ahem... um... excuse me for a moment..."

"WHY-ISN'T-IT-WORKING?!" Eggman screamed as he smacked his fist on the button four more times, before grabbing Orbot by the arms and shaking him. "YOU TOLD ME THAT THE ROBOTICIZER WAS COMPLETELY UP TO SPEC!"  
>"But Boss, that's why I tried to inturrupt your speech to Mobius." Orbot pointed out. "The data needed to fire the Roboticizer has disappeared from the EggNet."<br>"What?" Asked Robotnik, before pressing a button down on another console. "Cubot, show me the plans for the Death Egg, now!"  
>"Sorry Boss, but that's impossible." Cubot replied with his normal voice, startling the doctor.<br>"Define 'impossible.'"  
>"The Death Egg plans are NOT in the computer room." This news infuriated the doctor.<br>"THEN TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE! **NOW!**" He screamed.  
>"We believe the plans for the Death Egg were stolen when Gamma hacked the EggNet yesterday." Orbot pointed out. "But we also believe that 'Gamma' was actually the Gizoid in disguise." This made Robotnik calm down slightly.<br>"All right, we know who we're looking for now." He stated. "While Cubot has the Egg Pawns prepare my new fleet to defend the Death Egg, you send what troops are left to find that Gizoid, and bring it to me."  
>"But what about you, Boss?" Asked Orbot, as Eggman was leaving the area.<br>"I've got uhhm... a secret project I'm working on..." He replied, before continuing to leave, leaving Orbot confused.

Later, within a small chamber, Eggman was standing in front of a hedgehog that resembled Shadow, who was standing, yet had his eyes closed.  
>"My plans to Roboticize Mobius may be in jeopardy, but that might be enough of an excuse to let the three of you out..." Eggman said, thinking that the hedgehog could hear him. "You'll be perfect to infiltrate GUN, and bring me back that traitorous robot Omega..." The doctor then turned to a hedgehog that resembled Sonic, except he had some sort of antennae on his head, as well as metal braces around his chest, wrists and ankles. "Hmm... perhaps now that I've left Sonic to burn in the planet's atmosphere, I should release <strong>you<strong> now... you would fit in with the Freedom Fighters very well! Ohh ho ho ho!"  
>Finally, Eggman turned to a capsule filled with green liquid, with all sorts of wires and cables connected to a female echidna, who had more dreadlocks than the average echidna, and those dreadlocks were also longer than the average echidna's. The colours of her fur and clothes were difficult to make out, since there were so many bubbles floating around the capsule of green liquid.<br>"And you, my dear..." He said as he placed his hand on the capsule. "...if the plaques and scrolls I recovered along with your original body are any indication, you will make a fine addition to the Eggman Empire..." The echidna then slightly opened her eyes, allowing her to look around, before she closed them again...

"_Sonic... Sonic!_" Was what Sonic could hear as he started to open his eyes.  
>"Ugh... feels like my head and my stomach did some serious Spin Dashing together..." He groaned as he woke up, and saw who was sitting on the bed beside him. "...Sally?"<br>"Hey, Sonic." Sally softly said as she clasped one of his hands with both of her own, but the hedgehog looked confused as he looked around; Everyone looked normal, but where they were seemed different.  
>"Wait a minute... how come no one's been Roboticized?" He asked, loud enough for TodStar, Amy and Nicole to hear. "And where are we?"<br>"The Eggman's plan cracked in his face." TodStar replied, before chuckling.  
>"But he's still after us, since Nicole's got the plans for the Death Egg inside her..." Stated Amy. "...so GUN gave us a place to stay in their headquarters underneath Station Square."<br>"No need to worry about Freedom HQ or Knothole." Nicole pointed out. "Eggman's just focusing on me, and nothing else."  
>"Man... how long was I out?" Asked Sonic.<br>"You were unconscious when I found you lying in the middle of Speed Highway last week." Said a voice in the distance that Sonic knew all too well. When Shadow walked into view, Sonic's eyes widened, but not because of Shadow...  
>"You mean to tell me that Robuttnik's been huntin' you guys down for over a week?!" Sonic shouted in disbelief, confusing everyone else in the room.<br>"Sonic... the one who's been after us is Eggman." Sally said to Sonic, making him sigh.  
>"You guys better get ready for this, cause what I'm about to say is gonna freak you out as much as it freaked me..." It was then that Sonic told the Freedom Fighters, Shadow, and anyone else in GUN HQ who was listening what Dr. Eggman told him...<p>

...every Mobian in the room was either startled, or horrified by what Sonic had just told them.  
>"So... so he's been planning this ever since BEFORE he left the United Federation?!" Sally asked, still trying to understand what she had just heard.<br>"Probably." Was all Sonic said as he shrugged.  
>"What do you mean by that?" Asked Shadow.<br>"Eggman didn't give me the whole story. I just asked about the general gist of it, and he told me that I was right on the Mobiums." Sonic replied, before he got curious about something... "Have you guys gone through those Death Egg plans Nicole swiped yet?"  
>"Not yet." Said Nicole. "Not even GUN's top scientists have been able to decipher it..."<br>"You probably could, Nicole. If Tails were here..." TodStar thought out loud, making Sonic's eyes widen.  
>"Sweet Chaos... what happened to Tails?" Asked Sonic, which was when Amy pointed him to a bed on the other side of the room. Sonic attempted to jump out of bed, but his legs made him fall to the ground, which was when Sally and TodStar carried Sonic by the shoulders over to Tails' bed...<p>

Sonic was horrified to see the young two-tailed fox with bandages around his head, limbs and stomach.  
>"Shadow found him a few hours before he found you, Sonic..." Sally pointed out. "After Eggman's robots shot him down, he crash-landed within the Emerald Coast, destroying the Tornado in the process..."<br>"He was found with broken bones, and a pretty severe wound on his head..." Said Cosmo, who hadn't left Tails' side since the Freedom Fighters relocated. "I've used what healing methods I can, but he still hasn't woken up..." Sonic pressed his hands down on the bed, keeping his head down as he did it.  
>"Can I... can I be alone with him for a sec?" Sonic asked, which was when Sally and TodStar nodded before leading Cosmo away, leaving Sonic alone with the fox... "I'm so sorry, Tails... I was so focused on bringing Eggman down, that I didn't stop to think about your safety..." That was when Sonic slammed his fist on the mattress. "I should've stopped that missile from being fired before going after him... but I didn't, and now you're payin' the price for my mistake. Never again..."<p>

After Sonic started to get feeling in his legs again, he walked towards the exit, getting the attention of everyone else in the room.  
>"Sonic? Where're you goin', mate?" Asked TodStar.<br>"Away from everyone I care about..." Sonic replied as he removed the gauntlet from his right hand, making Sally walk towards him.  
>"What? Why?" She asked as she grabbed Sonic's arm, making him turn around so she could see the tears in his eyes.<br>"Because every time I get into a fight with Eggman, my friends and my family are always getting hurt!" He yelled as he threw his gauntlet to the floor. "Well from now on, it's just me... and Robotnik. No one else..." Before anyone could talk him out of it, Sonic raced out of the room, Boosted out of GUN HQ entirely, and straight past a sign that read "Now entering Radical Highway."  
>"Sonic!" Sally cried, but Shadow grabbed her shoulder before she could run after Sonic.<br>"Let him go, Princess." He told her. "He just needs time alone to think..." It was then that Sally picked up the gauntlet that Sonic inherited from his father.  
>"(I hope so... but I still feel like I should be with him...)" Sally thought as she held the gauntlet close to her chest, just moments before Commander Tower entered the room with Rouge, Patrick [*4], Hope and Omega.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, despite not being able to decipher the plans for the Death Egg, we have come up with a way to destroy it." Tower announced.  
>"What's the plan, sir?" Asked Shadow, before Hope rolled out schematics onto a table, which Nicole was able to identify right away.<br>"Those are blueprints for fighters and carriers..." She exclaimed. "You're creating an airfleet!"  
>"Not an AIRfleet, Nicole..." Hope told the Gizoid. "We'll be using these to take the fight to Eggman... in space!"<br>"But, we'll need to contact the Chaotix on Angel Island." Rouge pointed out, before pointing to a small warship. "Especially if they're going to let the Freedom Fighters use the Master Emerald to power this ship..."  
>"Oh... all this science-y talk is making my head spin..." Amy complained.<br>"There's barely been _any_, Amy..." Stated TodStar.  
>"Even with ships like these, they won't be enough to destroy the Death Egg's Power Ring Shield..." Shadow pointed out, getting everyone back on topic.<p>

"The dogfight is just to distract Eggman's defenses." Tower replied. "The Freedom Fighters will use this small warship to take Sonic into the Death Egg in order to engage Dr. Eggman once again. Where is Sonic, anyway?" This was when the Freedom Fighters looked kind of uncomfortable...  
>"He... disappeared." Was all Sally said, making TodStar and Amy nod along with her, and Tower place his palm over his face. "Besides, from what he told us about their last battle, it doesn't seem like Sonic can fight Eggman the way he is..."<br>"Then that means that we'll have to find the Chaos Emeralds as well as Sonic. Give the hedgehog more of an edge." Said Tower, making the three Mobians look at each other with determination. "Hope, give them a couple Emerald Radars."  
>"You'll have to split up in order to find the Emeralds AND Sonic..." Patrick pointed out as Hope gave Sally and Amy an Emerald Radar each, and Shadow reveals his purple Chaos Emerald.<br>"Then we'd better get moving, guys!" Sally said to TodStar and Amy, before the three of them grabbed an Extreme Gear each as they ran out of the room.

While TodStar and Amy raced off in one direction, Sally flew in another with determination in her eyes...  
>"No matter what it takes, I'm going to find you Sonic..." She said to herself as she held Sonic's gauntlet tight in her hand. "...and somehow, I'll convince you to come back. To me... to us..."<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Ch8 Emerald Hunt Pt1

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><strong><em>6th Saga: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga<em>**

_Episode 126_

Previously in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Sonic woke up amongst the Freedom Fighters within GUN HQ a week after his defeat at the Death Egg. After telling everyone what he learned about Eggman -who now calls himself Robotnik- Sonic was shocked to see Tails in a worse state than he was. Feeling responsible for Tails' coma, Sonic left GUN HQ to fight Eggman on his own.<br>Commander Tower -the head of GUN- revealed that he had a plan to bring down the Death Egg, but they needed Sonic and the seven Chaos Emeralds in order for the plan to work. And so while Nicole, Hope, and GUN got to work with some attack vessels, Sally, TodStar & Amy left to find Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds.  
>Will Commander Tower's plan work? Will Knuckles willingly give up the Master Emerald so the Freedom Fighters can help GUN? And will the Freedom Fighters be able to find Sonic, as well as all seven Chaos Emeralds? Find out as Chaos on Mobius continues!<p>

_Chapter Eight: Emerald Hunt (__Part One - A Great Emerald Reef'd__)_

TodStar and Amy were zooming towards Downunda on their Extreme Gear across the seas, when TodStar suddenly jumped!  
>"Are you OK?" Asked Amy, who was startled by TodStar's jump.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine." TodStar replied. "I'm just excited to see my mates from home again."  
>"Wait. Aren't they the same guys who picked on you, Lily &amp; Vector when you were kids?"<br>"Yeah, but they apologized a while back. Now we're cool." TodStar and Amy were then distracted by smoke coming from Downunda. "What on Mobius?"  
>"Let's check it out." After Amy said that, she and TodStar continued to approach Downunda...<p>

When TodStar and Amy arrived, they saw that the Downunda Dags were under attack by a handful of dark-shaded Mobians, who were all using dark energy to attack, and also had small crystal-like minions to do their bidding.  
>"Oi, Walt!" Shouted TodStar, getting the wallaby's attention. "What's goin' on?"<br>"We'll explain later, mate." Walt replied as he threw a Bomberang at a handful of the crystal creatures, which destroyed them as it exploded.  
>"We're dealin' with a traitor right now!" Barby pointed out, before she smacked more of the creatures away with her spiked fists.<br>"Those who fail to follow Mephilesology must die!" Said a voice that was all too familiar to TodStar. When the green echidna focused on the three Mobians who opposed them, he saw a green duck with a red scarf, a yellow polar bear with a red beanie and a green scarf, as well as a certain purple Tasmanian Devil...  
>"THRASH?!" The echidna asked in horror.<br>"Freak out later!" Yelled Bill as he started shaking TodStar. "We've gotta get out of here!"  
>"Right. Everyone gather round me!" Looking at the Downunda Dags and Amy get closer to TodStar, Thrash's eyes widened.<br>"You're not escaping from your fate!" He yelled, before turning to the duck. "Quick, blow 'em up!"  
>"Here comes some s'plody goodness!" Shouted the duck as he threw bombs towards the Downunda Dags. Everyone but TodStar was suddenly worried.<br>"Chaos CONTROL!" Yelled TodStar, just before they all disappeared in a flash of light, causing the bombs to explode without harming anyone.  
>"Bugger!" Grumbled Thrash as he stomped the ground in anger. "I <em>knew<em> those bloody Freedom Fighters would show up... and it had to be the one bloke I picked on... Bean! Bark! We're goin' back to the Bayou..." Bean and Bark quickly followed after Thrash.

Later, the Downunda Dags led TodStar & Amy into a cave near the orphanage where they grew up, and it made Amy a little uncomfortable...  
>"*shudders* This place gives me the creeps..." She complained, but no one else seemed to hear her, as TodStar walked up to Walt and Barby.<br>"So, how come Thrash turned on you guys like that?" He asked. "I can't remember a time when he WASN'T with you..."  
>"Yeah... he was a good bloke..." Walt muttered, which was loud enough for TodStar and Barby to hear.<br>"So what happened?" Barby sighed after hearing TodStar say that.  
>"It was just last week." She told the green echidna. "We all seperated in order to find food either here or on South Island, when he was found by some creep called Mogul..." Both TodStar and Amy gasped. "When he returned to us, Thrash said that Mogul helped him see the 'true path.' And he also said that he was gonna help <span>all<span> of Downunda to see it, too..."  
>"Yeah. He was promoting something called Mephilesology." Bill added as he slobbered over his S's.<br>"Just the name gives me some _really_ bad vibes, man..." Guru pointed out.  
>"When we refused to join Thrash, he warned us, saying 'Great harm will come to those who fail to follow the true path of Mephilesology.'" Added Stu, gesturing like an actor as he repeated what Thrash told them.<br>"And that's when you two showed up." Walt said to Amy & TodStar. "We'd like to get Thrash back, but he's just too far gone..."  
>"Then we've just gotta kick him <em>and<em> his creepy crew out of Downunda!" Said Amy, but TodStar had his eyes shut, which got the hedgehog's attention. "TodStar? What's wrong?"

"A Chaos Emerald is nearby." TodStar replied, making Amy get out her Emerald Radar. "It's faint, but I can feel its presence somewhere around here..."  
>"Mmph! The Emerald Radar isn't picking up anything." Said Amy, as she smacked the radar with her one free hand.<br>"Probably cause the swampwater of Boambee Bayou is masking its signal." Barby pointed out, getting TodStar's attention.  
>"Well, if I can still sense it, let's go swimming!" He said as he started running out of the cave, but Walt used his tail to grab TodStar by the leg, tripping him in the process.<br>"Forget that." He told the echidna. "Ever since those Mephilesologists came to Downunda, their dark energy has poisoned our water and plants..."  
>"So we're stuck without food or water until we kick 'em off the continent..." Said Bill. "...or until we submit to them."<br>"Well, it's not gonna come to that, Bill." TodStar told the platypus. "We're taking our home back from Thrash and his cronies! Who's with me?" Everyone raised their fists in approval.  
>"Yeah! Downunda Dags DON'T do bugger-all!" The team shouted in unison, making Amy giggle.<p>

Meanwhile, within Boambee Bayou, Thrash, Bean & Bark were talking to Mammoth Mogul via Chatter Ring.  
>"Forgive us, Master Mogul..." Thrash said as the three of them bowed before the Mobian mammoth's image within the ring. "We haven't fully converted all of Downunda yet..."<br>"Is that so?" Asked Mogul. "Then what is preventing you from converting the entire continent?"  
>"It... it's my former teammates, the Downunda Dags." Thrash replied. "They still refuse to join us, and yet they're strong enough to withstand the crystal soldiers you've supplied us with. Never mind they've now got Freedom Fighters on their side..."<br>"Then it is by the will of our god that I shall supply you with what you need to eliminate our enemies on Downunda..." Said Mogul, as a dark aura emerged from his hands, through the ring, and into the three Mobians contacting him! "Now you have enough power to convert or destroy the continent."  
>"Thank you, Master Mogul." Said Thrash and Bean as they and Bark bowed before Mogul. Once Mogul's Chatter Ring shrunk down, he allowed it to grow again in order to show the face of Dr. Finitevus.<br>"Doctor, how goes the conversion within the Twilight Cage?" He asked the white echidna.  
>"Well, we've managed to convert all of the Nocturnus Clan, the Kron, the N'rrgal and the Zoah, but the mind control of the Voxai is preventing us from changing their ways..." Finitevus replied.<br>"Then I suggest you convert them by force."  
>"It will be done, Master Mogul." Said Finitevus as he bowed before Mogul. Once the Chatter Ring disappeared, Finitevus turned his attention to an ice sculpture he was standing in front of; Trapped inside the ice was a young, female white echidna with similar markings to his own, but she also a tuft of black hair above her eyes, and she was wearing a Warp Ring on right wrist and left ankle, as well as a red tube-top and a black dress. "Soon, I shall set you free... my mother..."<p>

Later that evening, while TodStar & the Downunda Dags were preparing for battle, Amy seemed to be sulking as she sat on a rock away from the group... which is when Shahra appeared before Amy again.  
>"<em>Worried about Sonic?<em>" She asked her host.  
>"Yeah, but that's not why I'm upset..." Amy replied, making Shahra sigh.<br>"_I've actually been thinking about that, Amy._" Shahra pointed out as she sat beside Amy, getting her attention. "_Have you ever thought that... maybe you've been looking in the wrong place?_" This confused Amy.  
>"What do you mean by that?"<br>"_Well, you've been obsessed with Sonic ever since you met him... and now that you've finally realized he belongs with Sally, maybe you're just trying to compare every guy you meet to Sonic..._" Amy did think about this at first, but she suddenly felt a strong sense of denial. So strong in fact, that she slammed the rock she was sitting on with her Piko Piko Hammer, which caused a large crack in the ground to appear. And that crack was approaching some ruins... "_You didn't mean for that to happen did you?_"  
>"O-of course not!" Amy replied as everyone else approached her. When the crack approached the ruins, it made a small pebble pop out of place before some of the ruins started coming down!<p>

"Amy! What did you just d-?!" TodStar yelled as Amy's eye twitched, but he was inturrupted by a voice he'd never heard before.  
>"<em>TodStar... follow my voice, Son of Chaos...<em>" Was all the female voice said... but that was enough to make the green echidna approach the ruins.  
>"What in Chaos' name is he doing?" Asked Barby, but Amy didn't answer her, as she bent down to pick something out from under the rock she smashed. As TodStar walked towards the ruins, he saw a sky-blue light shining from an inscription on the wall. When he was close enough to read the inscription, the light faded, allowing him to read it.<br>"What's it say, mate?" Asked Stu, suddenly curious.  
>"'Son of Chaos, you will fulfill your destiny soon after you meet my reincarnation...'" He read out, but only loud enough for himself to hear. While he seemed confused at first, TodStar's eyes widened in shock when he saw who's name was under the inscription... "'Sora?' It can't be..." When Amy stood up again, she revealed what she picked up; Two red feathers with white lining, attached to a small grey button with yellow in the middle.<p>

While Amy was admiring what she found, TodStar returned to the team with a great deal of confusion in his eyes.  
>"So? What did you see?" Bill asked, just before TodStar rubbed his eyes.<br>"Apparently, I'm s'posed to meet my destiny once I've met the Echidna Goddess..." TodStar replied, as Amy attached the feathers to her headband. "But how can that be? According to legend, Sora sacrificed herself to save Mobius AGES ago!" Before anyone could answer him, a small number of crystalline creatures surround the Downunda Dags!  
>"Because those who are not of our faith shall burn in the Flames of Change for all eternity!" Shouted Thrash from above the ruins. Behind him was Bean &amp; Bark... as well as a massive amount of the same crystalline creatures! This was when TodStar stepped forward with determination in his eyes.<br>"Thrash, listen to me." He yelled, getting the Tasmanian Devil's attention. "The path to Mephiles is filled with fear, anger, hate and suffering. Only Chaos, Iblis and their disciples can help you with whatever pain you're trying to hide..." Thrash then remembered his time as a cub with a family... but that quickly changed to a flashback of him being spared from destruction by echidnas... and that made him angry. Angry enough to roar at the Downunda Dags loud enough to blow everyone but TodStar back. Thrash then leapt down to the ground, so he and TodStar could look at each other face-to-face.  
>"I'm not listening to another <strong>filthy<strong> echidna for as long as I live!" He shouted in TodStar's face before looking back at his allies. "ATTACK!" As Bean, Bark, and the crystalline creatures jumped over them, TodStar and Thrash prepared to fight.  
>"Bring it on, Mephy-Scum." TodStar replied as a Chaos Spear appeared in his left hand.<p>

As TodStar threw the Chaos Spear at Thrash, Walt managed to take out what creatures he could with his tail and Bomberangs, but he was quickly overwhelmed... until Amy started swinging her hammer at some creatures close to her, unaware that she was creating a small pink-coloured cyclone that was blowing other creatures further away from her... and off of Walt!  
>"Whew! Thanks, Amy!" Walt shouted, confusing the pink hedgehog.<br>"Uh, sure. No problem!" She yelled back, not knowing what she did to help him. As Amy got back to slamming more enemies, Stu managed to confront Bean, when the wombat noticed something shiny in the duck's hand...  
>"Oi, what's that in your hand?" He asked.<br>"Oh... you mean my SHIIINY?" Bean asked back as he revealed a certain red gem that made Stu open his eyes wide.  
>"The Chaos Emerald!" He exclaimed. "How'd you fish that out of the Bayou?!"<br>"You want the shiny?" Asked Bean, just before dropping a bomb between them. Bean managed to escape before the bomb exploded. "You'll have to pry it out of my bomb-dropping hands, first!" Once he had shaken off the gunpower from the bomb, Stu started chasing after Bean.  
>"Barby! Reckon you can gimme a hand 'ere?" He asked, unaware that the koala girl was wrestling with Bark.<br>"Kinda busy right now, mate!" Barby shouted, before Bark threw her at Stu, but he missed and made her hit the ground in front of Stu. When Bark turned around, he was shocked to see Guru calmly sitting in front of him!

While Thrash tried to roar at TodStar to blow him away, the echidna warped behind him to stab him in the back with another Chaos Spear! While Thrash cried out in pain, he managed to turn around and smack TodStar in the gut, but TodStar retailiated by punching him in the face! TodStar then jumped back, allowing Thrash to roar at him again, but the green echidna threw it back with his Chaos Wave ability. Disoriented from his own attack getting sent back at him, Thrash suddenly noticed TodStar about to punch him in the face... but he caught the attack and tried to punch TodStar in the face... but the echidna caught his punch, too!  
>"My shiny!" Bean yelled nearby as he was throwing bombs back at Stu and Barby while running away from them. "MY shiny!" Stu and Barby then stopped before smirking at each other, confusing Bean. "Why did you stop wanting the shiny?" Bean suddenly noticed a large shadow covering him. And when he turned around, Walt was smirking at the green duck while holding a Bomberang. "Hey! Your bombs are cooler-looking than mine! That's not fair!" Walt responded by smacking the Bomberang on Bean's face, causing the Chaos Emerald to go flying up into the air, which made Stu and Barby chase after it.<br>"All's fair in love and bombs, mate." Walt said to an unconscious Bean, with both Mobians covered in gunpowder. Just before the Chaos Emerald was caught by Stu and Barby, one of the crystalline creatures zoomed over their heads and swiped the Emerald! Before it could get too far away, Bill slashed the creature down to the ground with his claws. Before it could get up, Bill repeatedly smacked it to the ground with his tail, and retrieved the Chaos Emerald as the creature was turned to sludge.  
>"I knew you'd pull it off, Bill." Barby exclaimed as she hugged the platypus. Just then, the four of them noticed Bark approaching Guru... and they all smirked at each other.<p>

As the four of them wailed on Bark, and Amy had just reduced the creatures to nothing but shadow slime, TodStar and Thrash were still trying to get the upper hand against each other.  
>"When will you understand that Mephilesology is the one true path for every Mobian being?" Asked Thrash, as he started emitting an aura of darkness.<br>"When I'm DEAD!" TodStar angrily replied, as he started emitting an aura of sky-blue light. "They don't call me the Son of Chaos for nothing, Thrash!"  
>"Then I s'pose it's time to destroy Chaos' chance at peace..." Thrash pointed out, as he unintentionallly absorbed the sludgy remains of the crystalline creatures. This not only turned his fur a darker shade of purple and his eyes red, but it also made him stronger. So strong, that he was starting to crush TodStar's fist, and make him fall to his knees. Seeing this made Thrash laugh. "You say that Mephilesology leads to suffering... but the only one I can see suffering right now is you... a pathetic Mobian who believes in false gods like Chaos." Seeing this, Amy ran towards Thrash with her hammer in hand.<br>"Let. Him. GO-AGH!" She yelled as she jumped toward the back of Thrash's head, but the dark aura bounced her back.  
>"Leave him alone, you piece of cr-AAH!" Walt shouted as he and the rest of the Downunda Dags -not counting Guru- jumped towards Thrash as well, but the aura bounced them back, too. It also caused the Chaos Emerald to go flying out of Bill's hand, and landed within the ruins Amy uncovered earlier. All of the remaining inscriptions and murals within the ruins started shining the same sky-blue light, which not only made the Chaos Emerald glow a brighter red, but it also made TodStar's fur brighter, his eyes turned pink, and it also made him stronger...<br>"Wh-what is this?" Asked Thrash, as TodStar rose up to his level again.  
>"My island home has no place for Mephy-Scum like you." The echidna replied, before flipping back and kicking Thrash in the chin, making him fall to the ground! TodStar then started building up all of the energy he had absorbed. "I'm only gonna say this once. Bugger off, and DON'T COME BACK!" The energy that TodStar unleashed caused Thrash, Bean and Bark to be blasted far away from Downunda! Not only that, but the energy seemed to act like a wave of light all over both Downunda and South Island, restoring the water and plantlife as well.<p>

Early next morning, after everyone had a celebration dinner and a good night's sleep, the Downunda Dags were seeing TodStar & Amy off.  
>"We really can't thank you enough for what you've done for us, TodStar..." Said Stu.<br>"You've forgiven us, AND saved our homeland from those Mepho-freaks!" Bill added. "How can we repay you, mate?"  
>"Hey, we're just happy we got what we came here for." Said Amy, holding the Chaos Emerald tightly in her hand. "Although I hope you'll be okay, TodStar..."<br>"Meh. As long as Shahra's still round to work her magic, I'll be right." TodStar replied, before turning to the Downunda Dags. "And hey... you guys may have lost Thrash, but I'd be happy if you guys thought of me as one of the Dags." When TodStar gave the Downunda Dags the thumbs-up and wink, they all did the same to him.  
>"Yeah! Downunda Dags DON'T do bugger-all!" The team shouted in unison as they all raised their fists up in the air, once again.<p>

And so, Amy & TodStar left Downunda on their Extreme Gear, when a thought entered the echidna's mind...  
>"Something wrong?" Asked Amy, getting his attention.<br>"Oh, I'm just thinking about that plaque back there..." TodStar replied. "I just don't understand how a deceased goddess can come back to life. It doesn't make sense to me..."  
>"Well, if I've learned anything about gods, it's that they can do all sorts of things that make guys like you seem like a normal Mobian..." TodStar nodded in response, before spotting a large grey object floating in the ocean over the horizon...<br>"Hey Amy, what do you reckon that is?" He asked, making the hedgehog get out her Emerald Radar.  
>"Beats me, but it looks like our next Chaos Emerald is over in that direction. How about we check it out?" TodStar nodded in agreement.<br>"(I'm not sure how it happened, but I thank you for giving me the power to save my home. And I also look forward to meeting you in person... Sora.)" TodStar thought as he and Amy floated across the ocean, hoping to find another Chaos Emerald...

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Purple - Shadow the Hedgehog<br>Red - TodStar the Echidna & Amy Rose  
>TOTAL: 2 Chaos Emeralds<p> 


	9. Ch9 Emerald Hunt Pt2

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>6th Saga: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga<strong>_

_Episode 127_

Previously in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Sonic woke up amongst the Freedom Fighters within GUN HQ a week after his defeat at the Death Egg. After telling everyone what he learned about Eggman -who now calls himself Robotnik- Sonic was shocked to see Tails in a worse state than he was. Feeling responsible for Tails' coma, Sonic left GUN HQ to fight Eggman on his own.<br>Commander Tower -the head of GUN- revealed that he had a plan to bring down the Death Egg, but they needed Sonic and the seven Chaos Emeralds in order for the plan to work. And so while Nicole, Hope, and GUN got to work with some attack vessels, Sally, TodStar & Amy left to find Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds.  
>Will Commander Tower's plan work? Will Knuckles willingly give up the Master Emerald so the Freedom Fighters can help GUN? And will the Freedom Fighters be able to find Sonic, as well as all seven Chaos Emeralds? Find out as Chaos on Mobius continues!<p>

_Chapter Nine: Emerald Hunt (__Part Two - Ice-Cold Jewelery__)_

Keeping a close eye on the Emerald Radar given to her, Sally was riding on Tails' Extreme Gear as she made her way up Holoska's Mammoth Mountain... when the Emerald Radar started flashing green, and started beeping as well.  
>"A Chaos Emerald! Finally!" She exclaimed after looking at the radar, only to see it turn yellow and start beeping faster. "I'm getting closer..." When Sally looked up, she saw a certain cabin that made her realize who had the Emerald... "Rachel... poor thing..." When she arrived at the back of the cabin, Sally saw Carnage being thrown from one side of the cabin, before getting up, growling and leaping back into action! "That can't be good..." Sally's eyes widened in horror when she saw the Arctic Angels fighting Mina, Ash and an army and strange crystalline creatures!<p>

Ash had pinned Guntiver down in the snow, while Augustus & Flip charged their way through the creatures. Sally also noticed that Guntiver had bandages wrapped around his left arm, which Ash used his tail to strike at, giving Guntiver a great deal of pain. Rotor and Carnage were protecting Rachel -who looked horrified to be so close to combat- while Sealia was keeping Mina at arm's length, because the mongoose looked like she was trying to get her hands on the Chaos Emerald in Rachel's hands!  
>"Just gimme that Chaos Emerald, and on my honor as a Mephilesologist, we will leave you alone!" Mina yelled to Rachel, who tightly shut her eyes in fear and rapidly shook her head as Sealia held Mina back. "Fine. I'll just TAKE IT!" Mina then shoved Sealia to the ground while jumping at Rachel, but Sally punched Mina back with her golden fists! "You..." As Mina said that, her eyes briefly glowed a bright purple.<br>"Yeah. Me." Sally said to Mina, as her hand lost its golden glow. "I don't know how the music industry works these days, but joining a dark cult makes me think that you took a wrong turn in your career, Mina. Now back off, or things are gonna have to get rough." Grumbling something under her breath, Mina turned around.  
>"Let's fall back, boys." She shouted, making Guntiver get up off of Ash, and the creatures disappear into the snow. "We're done here."<p>

As Sally enjoyed a quick reunion with the Arctic Angels, Ash caught up with Mina, and was curious about something...  
>"Uhh... Mina? Why aren't we doing what Master Mogul told us to do?" He asked. Mina chuckled in response.<br>"We are, but we're going about it a different way..." She replied, just before she snapped her fingers and dark energy started emitting from her hand. Just then, a blizzard started blowing in on the top of Mammoth Mountain, forcing Sally and the Arctic Angels to retreat into the cabin. There was something different about the blizzard, however; The snow that was blowing in the fierce wind seemed to have an aura of darkness...

A few minutes later, Sally had started shivering... and so had the Arctic Angels, which confused her.  
>"OK, I know <em>I<em> should've packed some warmer clothes, but why are you all shivering?" She asked. "Aren't you used to this weather?"  
>"It's Mina and those Mephilesologists." Rotor said as he wrapped blanket around himself. "Ever since they came to Mammoth Mountain, they've been saying that they'll make it colder-and-colder up here everyday until we submit to them." Sally's eyes widened after hearing that, while Guntiver tried to hold Rachel close to him in order to keep them both warm.<br>"That's ridiculous!" She exclaimed as Augustus, Flip & Sealia bunched up in a blanket wrapped around them. "How long have they been doing this to you guys?"  
>"S-s-since l-l-last w-w-week." Carnage said as he shivered. "I-I-I'd b-b-be hunt-t-ting those c-c-creeps d-down n-n-now if I weren't-t-t s-so c-c-cold-d-d..." Suddenly, Sally's whole body started glowing gold, which provided warmth for everyone in the cabin. "H-how'd-d-d y-y-you d-do t-t-that-t?"<br>"Honest to Chaos, I have NO idea..." Sally replied, before looking at Rachel, who looked just as scared as she did when the Mephilesologists attacked. "What's wrong with Rachel?"  
>"That fake Chaos Emerald that you and Sonic gave her a while back was shattered by one of Eggman's robots." Guntiver said after he left Rachel alone in front of the window. "Since then, she's been terrified of ever leaving the cabin, because she might hurt someone. Ever since she found the Chaos Emerald she has now, she won't let it out of her sight." Sally looked at Rachel, who looked quite sad as she curled up in a ball as she sat in front of the window.<br>"Let me talk to her." Said Sally, making Guntiver raise his hand in disapproval, but then Sally raised her finger in protest. "I may not know her as well as you do, but I know what it feels like to be vulnerable. Please, Guntiver..." The wolf then lowered his hand, letting Sally approach Rachel...

"Hey, Rachel." Sally said as she sat next to the reindeer, who didn't budge. "What happened? I thought you had control over your Light Antlers..."  
>"It's not that..." Rachel softly replied, which made Sally curious.<br>"Then what's wrong? Why are you holding onto that Chaos Emerald like when we first met?" A tear suddenly rolled down Rachel's cheek.  
>"One night when Guntiver &amp; I were on patrol..." Rachel eventually said, as she began her story...<p>

_Guntiver and Rachel were holding each other close as they walked across the snow-capped mountain, when they were approached by a large robot._  
>"...we were attacked by one of Eggman's robots." Rachel told Sally. <em>Guntiver stood in front of Rachel, as if he was trying to protect her. That was when the robot swung its sword at Guntiver. While he dodged the sword, it sliced Rachel's fake Chaos Emerald into two pieces, while the robot used its free hand to pick up Guntiver.<em> "Guntiver risked his life to protect me. So I sprung into action with my Light Antlers to return the favor, but that's when things went bad..." _Rachel started firing beams of light at the robot, destroying it in the process. But when the robot fell to the ground, Rachel kept shooting it with her Light Antlers._  
><em>"Rachel, honey! It's over! You stopped it!" Guntiver told the reindeer, but Rachel looked to her right and sliced down a few trees, before she looked back down at the remains of the robot... seriously burning Guntiver's left arm with her Light Antlers in the process! Once Rachel noticed that Guntiver was rolling on the snow in pain, she was horrified as her Light Antlers dimmed down... and she realized what she had just done...<em>  
>"*sniff* I did that to Guntiver..." Rachel sniffed as she finished her story, and Sally looked over at Guntiver's bandaged left arm. It was at this point that Rachel dropped the yellow Chaos Emerald she was holding, and burst into tears, which got everyone else's attention. "*sob* I-it's all my fault! And I'll NEVER forgive myself!" Sally quickly started patting Rachel on the back as the poor reindeer cried.<p>

"Rachel, sweetie... I know you never meant to hurt me." Said Guntiver as he approached Rachel & Sally. "You were just caught up in the moment, that's all."  
>"You just have to remember what I told you when we first met, okay?" Sally told Rachel, making the reindeer remember that moment... "(<em>I know it's a scary thought Rachel, but you're going to have to learn how to control your power someday<em>...)" Rachel nodded as she wiped her nose.  
>"O-OK, Sally. I promise." She told Sally, making the chipmunk smile... before everyone heard a thumping noise getting louder.<br>"What's that?" Asked Sally.  
>"Zut alors! It must be those Mephilesologists again!" Exclaimed Sealia, before Sally started squinting her eyes as she looked through the window... only to see a large monster of darkness with what appeared to be purple veins glowing all over its body. Before anyone could say anything, it fired an orange laser from its mouth, shattering the window after Sally and the Arctic Angels dove down to the floor!<p>

Once they all walked out into the dark blizzard, Sally and the Arctic Angels were greeted by Mina & Ash, who were standing in front of the dark beast.  
>"Mina! Why did you become a Mephilesologist?" Sally asked the mongoose.<br>"Because Master Mogul guided Ash & I down the true path..." Mina replied, scoffing at the gold glow Sally was giving off. "But I can see that you have no hope, Sally..."  
>"Hey! That's PRINCESS Sally to scum like you!" Sally shouted. "And you two are punishing my friends just because they won't follow you or Mammoth Mogul? That sounds downright insane to me."<br>"Well excuuu-uuuse me, Princess... but we Mephilesologists do what we have to in order to fulfill our destiny..." Mina informed Sally.  
>"And what would that be?"<br>"Sorry, but until you join our cause, that's none of your business..." Mina then looked at the creature and smirking as she turned back to Sally. "Last chance, Arctic Angels! Join Mephilesology... or face the wrath of this Stalker!" Sally and all of the Arctic Angels -including Rachel- stood their ground.  
>"Suit yourself." Said Ash. "Sic 'em, big guy!" The Stalker roared in response.<br>"Get ready, here it comes!" Shouted Sally as she and the Arctic Angels prepared themselves for battle... when a certain blue blur suddenly raced up the mountain... and ran up the Stalker's spine before diving down on its mouth and knocking Mina & Ash to the ground with Homing Attacks!

The blue blur quickly ran outta sight before anyone could identify him, but Sally smiled, since she knew who it was...  
>"All right. Rotor! Augustus! You two are gonna help me bring this thing down!" She told the told muscle-bound Mobians, who nodded in response. "Everyone else, deal with those two." Guntiver, Flip, Sealia &amp; Carnage nodded as well, but Rachel still seemed unsure of herself as she leaned up against the cabin. As Sally, Rotor &amp; Augustus ran towards the Stalker, the blue blur rammed into its chin, making it stand on its hind legs as Sally &amp; Augustus punched it in the stomach, making it land face-first into the snow! Rotor threw a rope around one of its front legs, but the Stalker seemed to absorb the rope!<br>"Well, uh... I guess restraining this thing is gonna be harder than I thought..." Rotor said, while Guntiver & Carnage were trying to keep up with Mina, who kept darting all around the place with her speed. Sealia dove through Ash, making him flip up into the air before Sealia used her tail to bounce Flip up into the air, allowing him to charge through Ash, sending him back down to the ground! Mina managed to grab Guntiver by the throat, making Carnage stop in his tracks.  
>"One more step, and your leader gets it!" She warned as a black aura appeared around her free hand, which was quite close to Guntiver's face. After Carnage growled in anger, the blue blur raced between the three, tripping Mina in the process, which made her drop Guntiver, and allowed Carnage to ram her into the cabin's outer wall, knocking her out!<p>

While Mina and Ash were dealt with, Sally, Rotor and Augustus were now avoiding lasers from the Mephiles Stalker's mouth.  
>"So if we can't restrain it, what do we do, Sally?" Asked Rotor, making Augustus turn to the chipmunk.<br>"We'll just have to take it out!" She told them as her fists started glowing gold again. Before the three of them engaged the Stalker again, the blue blur blasted through its feet, but they just regenerated!  
>"Not even that blue blur can take it out!" Rotor exclaimed, while Sally spotted a hole where she punched it in the stomach. And that hole got even bigger when a beam of light was fired through it. When Sally, Rotor &amp; Augustus turned around, Rachel was standing behind them with determination in her eyes, and her Light Antlers were shining brightly. "Rachel..."<br>"Okay, new plan." Said Sally, getting their attention. "You boys distract that thing, while Rachel & I put some holes in it!"

Rachel fired another beam of light at the Stalker's forehead, while Rotor & Augustus were about to charge towards the beast, but the blue blur grabbed them and placed them both in front of the cabin.  
>"What just happened?" Rotor asked Augustus, who merely shrugged in response. Sally then kicked the Stalker in the chin with her right foot glowing a bright gold, knocking it onto its hind legs again. The blue blur then struck at its neck, making it fall down on its back, which was when Rachel vaporized its tail with her Light Antlers, and Sally shoved both of her glowing fists into its stomach, causing it to evaporate even more. Once Sally jumped out of harm's way, Rachel used her Light Antlers to completely vaporize the Stalker!<br>"You did great, Rachel!" Cheered Sally as she raised her glowing fist in approval.  
>"S-so did you, Sally." Rachel replied, feeling flattered by Sally's praise. But that feeling started showing on her cheeks when the rest of the Arctic Angels joined in as they gathered around the reindeer.<p>

As everyone else was congratulating Rachel, Mina had regained consciousness, and had started to crawl towards Ash, when Sally cleared her throat to get Mina's attention. When Mina turned around, Carnage grabbed her by her dress, when her entire body started turning purple.  
>"What the?" Asked Carnage, but Sally gasped, as she knew what was happening... after Mina had completely turned purple, she revealed her true form... a red and pale-blue hedgehog girl around the same age as Amy.<br>"Lily?!" Sally exclaimed, making Lily give Sally the stink-eye. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Lily quickly kicked Carnage in the stomach, making him release her.  
>"I already explained myself when I was posing as Mina. I'm not gonna say it again..." She replied as she approached Ash while assuming the form of a certain green echidna, startling Sally and the Arctic Angels. "Chaos CONTROL!" And with that flash of light, Lily and Ash were gone, and the dark blizzard had vanished, allowing Sally and the Arctic Angels to see an aurora as well as the stars.<p>

Next morning, the Arctic Angels were seeing Sally off.  
>"Are you sure you can't stay, Sally?" Asked Guntiver, but Sally shook her head.<br>"I'd love to, but I can't." She replied. "I've got to find Sonic, if we're gonna save the world from Eggman." That was when Rachel approached Sally.  
>"Here. You need these more than I do." She said as she handed Sally the yellow Chaos Emerald, and a pair of blue bracelets, which intrigued the chipmunk.<br>"I'm thankful for the Chaos Emerald, Rachel... but what are these?" Sally asked Rachel, who turned to Rotor.  
>"I was hacking into the EggNet one day, when I received an email with those attached from someone called Dr Ellidy..." The walrus replied, with Sally's eyes widening with interest after hearing the name Rotor mentioned. "I printed the email, but those also materialized with it..." Rotor handed Sally a piece of paper after she put the bracelets on her wrists.<br>"'Give these Ring-Blades to Princess Sally, as I feel that she will need them as soon as possible.'" Sally said, reciting the email. "But why did you give them to Rachel?"  
>"Well, I <strong>do<strong> try my best to take care of jewelery..." Joked Rachel, giggling a little before Sally joined in.  
>"Thanks, you guys. I'll be sure to visit again soon!" Sally said as she started riding down Mammoth Mountain on Tails' Extreme Gear... "(Dr Ellidy? How did he know that Rotor would give these 'Ring-Blades' to me? I lost touch with him around the time of The Solaris Project...)"<p>

As Sally was thinking back to someone she used to know, she spotted someone else ahead of her that made her stop in her tracks. Someone blue...  
>"I knew it... I <em>knew<em> that was you helping us last night..." She said to herself. Seconds later however, the hedgehog raced down the mountain at an incredible speed, leaving Sally behind. "Wait, come back! SONIC!" As she called out to him, Sally chased after the Blue Blur as fast as she could...

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Purple - Shadow the Hedgehog<br>Red - TodStar the Echidna & Amy Rose  
>Yellow - Sally Acorn<br>TOTAL: 3 Chaos Emeralds


	10. Ch10 Emerald Hunt Pt3

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>6th Saga: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga<strong>_

_Episode 128_

Previously in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>As their quest for the Chaos Emeralds began, TodStar &amp; Amy arrived on Downunda, only to find Thrash fighting against the Downunda Dags! It turns out that Thrash claims to have started walking on the true path, and he and his associates will crush anyone who won't join him. While preparing for battle once more, Amy accidentely uncovered a ruined temple that TodStar seemed drawn to, while Amy herself found the mysterious Warrior Feather. After TodStar learned that the reincarnation of a goddess called Sora will help him fulfill his destiny, Thrash and his Mephilesologist allies -Bean the Duck, Bark the Polar Bear, and several dark crystalline creatures- returned.<br>While TodStar attempted to convince Thrash of the truth, his efforts were in vain, and the battle between the Mephilesologists and the Downunda Dags began! While Amy fought the strange crystal-like creatures, and the Downunda Dags retrieved a Chaos Emerald from Bean & Bark, TodStar struggled to keep fighting Thrash... until the recently-revealed temple nearby gave the Son of Chaos the strength he needed to throw the Mephilesologists out of Downunda, and the Chaos Energy coming from TodStar removed the poisonous darkness from the continent!  
>Now with a Chaos Emerald in their hands, TodStar is left wondering about his destiny as he and Amy approach a wrecked ship in the middle of the ocean...<br>Will TodStar and Amy find another Chaos Emerald? And who is this Sora that is supposed to TodStar fulfil his destiny? Find out as Chaos on Mobius continues!

_Chapter Ten: Emerald Hunt (Part Three - Like a Bluebird to a Rose)_

While riding their Extreme Gear over the ocean again, towards the mysterious wrecked ship, Amy couldn't help but notice how lost TodStar looked in his thoughts...  
>"Hey." She called out, getting his attention. "You OK, TodStar?"<br>"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He replied as he rubbed his eyes. "I just can't shake the feeling that I've seen those ruins in Downunda before... back when I was just a cub..." His thoughts were put on hold however, when a laser was fired at him and Amy! Both Mobians managed to swerve away from the shot in time. "What was that?"  
>"It came from the ship!" Exclaimed Amy, before the two of them spotted a handful of Mobian birds shooting at them from the ship. "What do we do?"<br>"Split up! We'll meet inside the ship!" TodStar told Amy, who nodded before they broke apart, giving their shooters more difficulty to hit them. As Amy evaded all of the shots she could, TodStar hovered onto the hull of the ship with his Extreme Gear, and punched all of the birds out! "Hah! At least make it a CHALLENGE for me!" As Amy approached an entrance to the ship, robots birds flew out of the top and started shooting at TodStar. While the echidna deflected a lot of shots with his Chaos Wave, he also took a fair few to the back before he was knocked out.  
>"WOO-HOO-HOO! Excellent work, my Pursuit Drones! Now bring that filthy echidna to me." Said an owl from within the ship, as he tightened his gloves and approached a small machine that consisted of claws connected to a base... which had the green Chaos Emerald attached to it! "At long last, I have a test subject for you, since <span>she<span> won't cooperate... or surrender to my will..."

A short time later, Amy was creeping around within the ship, when she heard footsteps approaching. She started running away from the noise, when a door opened in front of her, an arm emerged from the dark, pulled her in and shut the door before any of the birds could see what happened! Amy tried to scream out, but her mouth was covered by a gloved hand.  
>"Whatever you do, don't scream." Said a female voice from next to her as the gloved hand was removed from Amy's mouth. Amy took this chance to jump away from who grabbed her.<br>"I don't know who you are or why you dragged me in here, but I'll scream whenever I wa..." Amy started shouting, but stopped when light from the sun started shining on the person she was yelled at; A blue female Mobian bird with blue eyes. She also had her "hair" tied-up in pigtails, which was mostly covered by a purple beanie. She also wore a white t-shirt with purple sleeves, brown workgloves, along with yellow pants, brown kneepads and purple shoes. Seeming confused, the bird approached Amy.  
>"Hey, are you OK?" She asked. "I-if you're gonna keep yelling at me, that's fine." Amy couldn't seem to move after catching a glimpse of this girl, and it confused her.<br>"(What's wrong with me?)" She asked herself, as the Mobian bird started waving her hand in Amy's face. "(Now that I've seen this girl, I can't seem to talk. This feels weird, but... familiar...)"  
>"Helloooo?" Asked the bird, still waving her hand in Amy's face. "Are you all right?" Amy startled the bird by rapidly shaking her head.<br>"Y-yeah. I-I think I'm okay..." Amy replied, feeling strangely nervous as she did so. "Now... who are you, and why did you drag me in here?"  
>"Lily. And you are-?"<br>"Amy. Amy Rose."  
>"Well Amy, I brought you in here because the rest of the Armada is looking for you and your friend, as well as looking for me." Amy seemed confused by what Lily had just told her, so the bird told the hedgehog her story...<p>

At that moment, TodStar was shoved into the lab of a certain Mobian owl by soldier birds.  
>"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Son of Chaos himself..." Said the owl, making TodStar growl as the door closed behind him.<br>"Yeah, that's me." He replied, before getting a look at the owl's swirly glasses. "Wait... my brother told me about you... you're that Armada scientist... Dr Foo-Rock-N-Roll, right?" This made the owl angry as one of his eyes twitched.  
>"WRONG! It's Dr <strong>Fukurokov!<strong> Why is it NO ONE can pronounce my name right?!" The owl yelled in TodStar's face, getting saliva on the echidna before clearing his throat. "Anyway, welcome to my lab, within the remains of the once-proud flagship of the Battle Bird Armada!"  
>"It's... homey..." TodStar stated, looking disgusted by the state of the lab; Broken beakers on their sides -some of which were still pouring some liquids- while most of the floor was covered with water that dripped from a vent in the ceiling.<br>"That sounds like sarcasm..." Fukurokov replied, as he was putting some finishing touches on a remote of some sort. "...but I'll let it slide, since I'm going to be using you as my test subject." Fukurokov then stepped aside to show TodStar the claw machine. But something else about it caught the echidna's eye...  
>"A Chaos Emerald!" He exclaimed. "How'd you get your claws on that?!"<br>"It's quite simple, really..." Said Fukurokov, as he told TodStar his story...

_Dr Fukurokov was working on a project with a young Lily in the lab, which looked quite clean, despite the state of the Battle Lord._  
>"Doctor Fukurokov took me in like no one else in the Armada." Lily said to Amy. "I even started to see him as my grandfather. But then one day, something terrible happened that made me lose all respect for him..." <em>Lily &amp; Fukurokov both looked happy as they worked together. Fukurokov's glasses didn't have the swirly look to them, either.<em>  
>"I trusted Lillian with ALL of my creations, unlike that selfish swallow Wave, who kept insisting on making 'modifications' to each one of them... and she calls herself a perfectionist..." Fukurokov said to TodStar. "Then one day, something glorious came to mind..." <em>While Lily was happily cleaning beakers, Fukurokov was struggling to come up with an idea for the Battle Lord, when suddenly...<em>  
><em>"I've got it!" He shouted with joy, getting Lily's attention.<em>  
><em>"Got what, Doc?" Asked Lily, as Fukurokov was sketching out blueprints.<em>  
><em>"The Battle Lord wants me to find a way to defeat the Guardian of Babylon Garden, does he?" Fukurokov asked, before showing Lily his blueprints for the claw machine. "I say: Why bother fighting what you can CONTROL?" Lily looked somewhat scared of Fukurokov's idea, but he paid her no mind. "I'll just need a test subject once I've got a prototype ready..." Fukurokov then looked at Lily, who jumped at how quickly he turned to face her. "Lily? You want to make your teacher proud, don't you?" As Fukurokov got closer to Lily and she backed away, Lily noticed that Fukurokov's glasses started to develop swirls within them, making her grab a crowbar sitting on a table behind her.<em>  
><em>"Y-yeah, about that... I <strong>quit!<strong>" Lily quickly whacked Fukurokov on the head with the crowbar before running out of the lab._  
><em>"OW! You can't hide from me, Lillian Cerulean Bluebird!" Fukurokov shouted as Lily ran further-and-further away from the lab. "You WILL be my test subject... even if I have to KILL you first! WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!"<em>

"And she's been hiding from me ever since." Fukurokov said to TodStar, who seemed horrified by the story. "She even disobeyed the Battle Lord in order to keep her distance from me, which now makes her a threat to the Armada altogether."  
>"And Lily didn't wanna work with you. Imagine that..." TodStar sarcastically pointed out, getting the insane owl's attention. "But that <em>still<em> doesn't explain how you got the Chaos Emerald..."  
>"Enough." Stated Fukurokov, as he made his claw machine approach TodStar. "It's time to see whether I can control you with my Remote Manipulator or not..." As it got closer to TodStar, the claws on the device started snapping, making the echidna even more uncomfortable...<p>

"And I've locked myself in here ever since." Lily said to Amy, who looked quite sad after hearing the bird's story. "I can still fend for myself in here. But..." Lily then picked up a photo of the 3 Babylon Rogues riding their Extreme Gear across the sky. "...I wish I could've run away with Wave when I had the chance. I want to know the feeling of the wind flowing through my wings..." When a tear fell down Amy's face, she leapt at Lily in order to give her a hug. Lily felt uncomfortable at first, but she gladly returned Amy's hug.  
>"I'm going to get you out of here, Lily. I promise." Amy said to Lily as they met face-to-face, before Amy revealed her Emerald Radar, which was flashing yellow. "My friend and I just need to find a Chaos Emerald, first."<br>"A Chaos Emerald?" Asked Lily, making Amy nod. "Knowing Fukurokov, he's probably got his filthy feathers on it..." Suddenly, the girls heard a scream that Amy knew all too well...  
>"TodStar!" She exclaimed as she stood up to face the door she was pulled into. "I've gotta help him!" Before she could walk out however, she couldn't help but look back at her new friend... "Oh, but I don't want to leave you behind, either..." Lily then got up and wrapped her arms around one of Amy's.<br>"You won't have to, Amy... because I've decided that I am **never** letting you out of my sight." The two quickly hugged, before Lily placed her wings on Amy's shoulders as they stood face-to-face. "Besides, I think I know how we can save your friend..." Lily then pointed Amy towards the tunnels within the chamber they were in, intriguing the pink hedgehog...

Later, Amy & Lily were crawling through a wet vent, which Amy didn't like...  
>"Ugh... you couldn't have picked a vent that wasn't as wet?" She complained quietly.<br>"This water always leads to Fukurokov's lab, which has been a sty ever since I left it..." Lily replied in a whisper, which startled Amy. "What? You're surprised that I was the _only_ that kept the lab clean? I had to make my 'teacher' happy, after all..." Amy shuddered before following Lily through the vent, until they came to where the vent opened, and the water was dripping through the grate... right down to where Fukurokov was working. It was here that Amy and Lily peered through the grate to see the crazy owl using a remote control to move TodStar around the lab with his Remote Manipulator attached to the poor echidna's limbs and head. Amy was shocked to see what her friend was being put through.  
>"TodStar!" She whispered as she placed her hands over her mouth, while Lily stared at Fukurokov in anger.<br>"(You've certainly flown over the cuckoo's nest this time, Doctor...)" She thought as she slowly and quietly opened the vent up. "(And I think it's about time you got a strait jacket wrapped around you...)"

Unaware that he was being watched, Fukurokov was playing with his new toy. The echidna had an emotionless look on his face as he was forced to walk around the lab, due to having Fukurokov's claw machine attached to his limbs and his head. This made Fukurokov laugh out loud.  
>"It works! My Remote Manipulator works! WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" He squawked as he continued to make TodStar pace, unaware the vent above him was opening. "Now with the Son of Chaos under my control, NOTHING will stop the Armada from conquering Mobius! Not the Chaotix, not the Nocturnus, not even the Babylon Rogues, and certainly not the Eggman Empire!" Suddenly, Amy and Lily fell down from the vent above, startling Fukurokov. "What in the name of? LILLIAN?!"<br>"That's right, Doctor. I've come back, but not to surrender myself..." Lily announced as Amy revealed her Piko Piko Hammer.  
>"All right, Doctor uhh... Doctor Foo-Krok!" Amy yelled, making Fukurokov angry when she mispronounced his name. "Give me back my friend AND the Chaos Emerald, and I promise I'll leave you alone."<br>"IT'S PRONOUNCED... Ahem. Forgive me. I'm not sure your friend wants to go with you. Isn't that right, Son of Chaos?" Fukurokov asked as he moved TodStar in between him and Amy. Amy was horrified to see the blank expression on her friend's face.  
>"He only thinks that because you're manipulating him!" Lily shouted.<br>"Well, that's quite unlike you to shout like that, Lillian..." Said Fukurokov, making Amy look back at Lily, who winked at her. "And this poor boy wouldn't be under my control if YOU weren't so selfish!"  
>"Selfish? You're talking about a person's free will!" Amy yelled. "Everyone deserves to have a mind of their own, and you clearly gave yours up a LONG time ago..." This made Fukurokov angry again.<br>"That tears it. Boy, destroy them both!" He ordered, forcing TodStar to throw a Chaos Spear at Amy & Lily, but they both jumped out of harm's way before it struck them!

The mind-controlled TodStar leapt at Amy, but she blocked his punch with her hammer, before Lily grabbed hold of the Remote Manipulator on TodStar's back. Lily tried to pull it off, but it was no use. Especially when TodStar unleashed a burst of Chaos Energy that knocked Lily away from the echidna, making Fukurokov laugh and laugh! Especially when TodStar was forced to pin Amy to a wall!  
>"I'm sorry, TodStar..." Amy sadly said to the emotionless face of her friend, before using her hammer to shove TodStar off of her. Now free from the echidna's grasp, Amy ran over to Lily. "Are you all right?"<br>"Y-yeah, but listen to me. You can't block Fukurokov's hold over your friend just by fighting your friend. Look." Lily said as she pointed to the remote control in Fukurokov's hand. "That's what's keeping your friend under his control."  
>"So we need that if we're gonna free TodStar..." Said Amy, realising what they had to do, before tightening her grip on her hammer. "You get that remote off of Dr Foo-Boo, and I'll hold TodStar off as long as I can." Lily nodded before the girls split up to engage their targets...<p>

Armed with a spanner, Lily jumped at Fukurokov, but the owl used his own spanner to block the girl's attack.  
>"You really thought I would be crazy enough NOT to defend myself, Lillian?" He asked, making Lily fall down to the floor.<br>"I've ASKED you... REPEATEDLY... NOT... to CALL me... LILLIAN!" She yelled as she attempted to strike at Fukurokov's chest, but he kept blocking her attacks. Meanwhile, Amy tried swinging her hammer in between her and TodStar, hoping to stop his advance, but it didn't seem to do anything.  
>"C'mon TodStar, don't make me hurt my big brother!" She begged, but he eventually pinned her to the wall again, making Amy swing her hammer behind TodStar, hoping to hit the device controlling him. While she missed the base of the device on his back, Amy did manage to strike at the claw that clasped TodStar's head, releasing it in the process, and freeing TodStar's mind! "TodStar?"<br>"Amy... I can't hold it for long... Help me..." TodStar struggled to say.  
>"How? You're not giving me much of a chance to fight back!" Said Amy, before TodStar's head started shaking violently as he turned it to the right.<br>"The... Chaos Emerald..." He told Amy. "I-if you take t-that... OUT... his hold over me will be... GONE." Understanding what TodStar told her, Amy kicked him away so his back would be facing her, and she swapped her hammer for her wand.  
>"Hang in there, TodStar..." She said, just moments before the claw clamped down on TodStar's head again, making him lose his free will for a second time. With a wave of her wand, Amy threw a small lightning bolt at the device on TodStar's back before he could turn around, causing the device to overload, the Chaos Emerald to eject, and the device to fall off of TodStar before he too fell to the ground.<p>

"NO! MY PERFECT SLAVE!" Cried Fukurokov as he spotted Amy running over to her friend. While he was distracted, Lily was tinkering with some of Fukurokov's failed creations... but the owl quickly turned to see what she was doing. "And what do you think you're doing?!"  
>"Taking Wave's advice, and messing with your experiments." She replied with a hint of teasing in her voice, as she managed to turn all of Fukurokov's failed creations into weak-yet-dangerous robots. Robots that considered Fukurokov their enemy.<br>"No! Get off of me! LILLIAN! You DARE to turn MY OWN CREATIONS **AGAINST** ME?!" As the rebelling robots started smothering Fukurokov, Amy & Lily carried TodStar and the Chaos Emerald back through the vent.  
>"I sure did, and I'll be glad to do it again!" She gleefully replied before slamming the grate shut behind her, as some Armada troops arrived through the lab's door.<br>"Doctor? Are you in there?" Asked one of the birds, and while Fukurokov was screaming from the top of his lungs, the troopers couldn't hear him over the robots.

Minutes later, the three Mobians made it out of the Armada's flagship safely. Once they were all topside, Amy and Lily let TodStar lie down on the hull as the girls caught their breath.  
>"*pant pant* Th-thanks for the help back there, Lily..." Amy said as she panted.<br>"I told you, Amy... *pant* I'm not leaving your side... *pant* No matter what comes between us..." Lily replied, causing her and Amy to look away from each other as they both blushed. TodStar opened his eyes to see just how red their faces were, and smirked. As Amy and Lily were about to look back at each other, they both saw a black boat approaching the ship.  
>"SHIP HO!" Shouted a voice from the boat as it slowed down close to the ship. Emerging from below deck of the boat was a grey Mobian pitbull terrier girl with brown eyes. She wore a black pirate hat with pink lining that had a ruby and a rose in the middle of the hat. She also wore a red coat over a black jumpsuit, and brown boots. Finally, the Mobian was also armed with a sword, as well as a pistol.<br>"Arrgh, there be some fine treasure here, I can feel it!" Said the pitbull terrier, making Amy hide the Chaos Emerald. But the captain of the ship spotted the shine from the Emerald disappear behind Amy's back. "You! Where did you find that trinket?"  
>"W-w-we found the Chaos Emerald within the Armada's flagship, here." Amy said, sounding scared of the pirate. Making the pitbull terrier angry.<br>"The blasted Armada beat us to it again, boys." She growled, making most of her crew groan, unaware that the Mobian echidna in the crow's nest had spotted the Chaos Emerald as well. "And here I thought **we** be the only pirates sailin' the Great Sea..."

"Hold on, ma'am." Said the echidna with a voice TodStar & Amy recognized, before he jumped down and revealed that he was a red echidna, wearing a strange hat and robe. His shoes were also pointy at the tip, and looked somewhat familiar... "Show me what you found within the ship."  
>"Knuckles?!" Asked Amy, but TodStar raised his hand in between him and the new echidna.<br>"Hang on. Who _are_ you lot?" He asked, making the pitbull terrier panic slightly.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry! It be rude of me t' not give a proper introduction..." She said, confusing the three Mobians. "I am RubyRose, Captain of the Black Rose ye see before ye! And this here be me first mate."<br>"I am Sinbad of the Great Sea. Also known as the adventurer of adventurers." The echidna resembling Knuckles added. "Who the heck are you?"  
>"Well, I'm TodStar, this is Amy, and this is-"<br>"Ooh, skip the intros! Captain, we need to get to the mainland before the Armada gets wise to us. Would you mind giving us a lift?" Said Lily, feeling somewhat desperate.  
>"Well, I <strong>could<strong> use another excuse to be with Shaggy again..." RubyRose said to herself before giggling.  
>"I'm not so sure, Captain." Said Sinbad, before turning back to the three Mobians. "What's in it for us?"<br>"You get to look at the Chaos Emerald we found?" Amy suggested while nervously chuckling. Thinking for a moment before hearing footsteps from the flagship, Sinbad snatched the Chaos Emerald from Amy's hands! "Hey!"  
>"Climb aboard, mateys!" Yelled RubyRose as she and Sinbad returned to their boat, letting TodStar, Amy &amp; Lily jump onboard too.<p>

As the Black Rose sailed further away from the Armada's flagship, RubyRose smacked TodStar and Amy on the shoulders and laughed at them.  
>"What luck it be that we've got two of the famous Freedom Fighters on our ship!" She shouted with glee, making her crew -not counting Sinbad- cheer with her. "So... ye wish to be gettin' to the mainland in order to meet up with the rest of yer team, eh?"<br>"That's right." TodStar replied. "We're not causing too much trouble for you, are we?" This resulted in RubyRose and her crew -again, not counting Sinbad- to laugh in response.  
>"Are ye kiddin'?! We live for this stuff, right lads?!" RubyRose happily said, making the crew -yet again, not counting Sinbad- cheer again. "Tho' we can only take ye as far as Frontier Canyon. Savvy?"<br>"That's fine with us. Thank you very much." Lily pointed out, making TodStar & Amy nod in agreement. Just then, the ring on Amy's finger started glowing, and Shahra emerged from the ring, but only Amy could see her.  
>"<em>Well, I'm glad to see you happy again, Amy.<em>" She said to the pink hedgehog she was bonded to.  
>"What d'you mean by that?" Asked Amy.<br>"_It looks to me like you've finally found what you've been looking for all this time..._" Shahra replied before returning to the ring, making Amy think for a little bit... but she eventually shugged it off, and enjoyed her time oboard the Black Rose with TodStar & Lily...

END OF CHAPTER


	11. Ch11 Emerald Hunt Ch4

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>6th Saga: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga<strong>_

_Episode 129_

Previously in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>While searching for Sonic, Sally found a Chaos Emerald on Holoska's Mammoth Mountain, only to see that Mina, Ash and their Mephilesologist allies were trying to take the Emerald from the Arctic Angels. Sally intervened, but that was when Mina caused a blizzard of darkness, forcing Sally and the Arctic Angels to take shelter in their cabin. Due to the strange abilities of Mephilesologists like Mina, the weather at Mammoth Mountain was colder than usual. But somehow Sally's link to the Source of All warmed things up before finding out why Rachel was clinging to another Chaos Emerald... it turns out that the fake Emerald that Sonic and Sally gave her was destroyed by one of Eggman's robots, making her lose control of her powers, and accidentely burn Guntiver's arm!<br>Sally consoled Rachel, but was inturrupted by a large beast of darkness attacking the cabin! Responsible for this monster's rampage was Mina & Ash, who gave the Arctic Angels one more chance to convert to Mephilesology, but they and Sally stood their ground. Just before the beast could take them all down, a certain blue blur landed a hit on the creature before running away, allowing Sally & the Arctic Angels to strike! While the rest of the Arctic Angels dealt with Mina & Ash -with help from the blue blur- Sally and Rachel made quick work of the monster! When our heroes confronted Mina, it turned out to be Lily the Morph-hog in disguise! Before they could get anymore info out of her, Lily escaped with Ash.  
>In gratitude for saving them, Rachel gave Sally the Chaos Emerald and something referred to as Ring-Blades, before the chipmunk travelled back down Mammoth Mountain to find Sonic staring at her. Before Sally could thank him for helping her and the Arctic Angels, Sonic raced down the mountain, but Sally started chasing after him as fast as she could!<br>Can Sally find another Chaos Emerald, or will her heart force her to continue her chase after Sonic? Who is this Dr Ellidy that gave Sally the Ring-Blades? And why did Sonic help her and the Arctic Angels, if he wanted to fight Robotnik alone? Find out as Chaos on Mobius continues!

_Chapter Eleven: Emerald Hunt (__Part Four - The Stupidity of The Blue Blur__)_

Sally had made it to a city not too far from Holoska, but she looked disappointed with Tails' Extreme Gear under her arm while walking under a sign that read "Welcome to Westopolis."  
>"I can't believe I lost him again." She said to herself as she got out the Chaos Emerald she got from the Arctic Angels. "Why can't Sonic understand? We NEED him. <em>I<em> need him..." Suddenly, her communicator started beeping...  
>"*bzz* This is E-102r Gamma of the Power Savers." Said a robot voice she recognized. "We are under attack from the Egg Army within Westopolis, and request immediate assistance. *bzz*" Without a second thought, Sally jumped back onto Tails' Extreme Gear, and raced depper into Westopolis...<p>

When Sally arrived at the battle zone, she spotted the four E-100 Power Savers battling Egg Fighters, as well as a green Mobian bird-boy and a red Nocturnus echidna woman. But Sally also spotted a certain blue blur blast past the Power Savers, and through the Egg Fighters... only to get wrapped up in a whip coming from one of the echidna's sleeves!  
>"It's him." Sally exclaimed, before getting closer to the action, while a certain blue hedgehog was getting strangled by the echidna.<br>"THIS is the Knight of the Wind?!" The echidna mocked, before spitting in Sonic's face as she continued to strangle him with the whip from her sleeve. "The Doctor had me worried over nothing, Speedy!"  
>"Y'know Lien-Da, maybe he just said that to prepare the Egg Legion for battle." The bird said back as he flew past the Power Savers. "Oh wait, we're the 'Egg Army' now, aren't we?"<br>"That's right. And it'll be THIS battalion of the Egg Army that'll deliver the shoes of Sonic the Hedgehog to Dr. Robotnik!" Lien-Da shouted with pride as she raised Sonic up as high as she could. But she got distracted when she spotted Sally helping the Power Savers push forward. "The Acorn Princess of Knothole... I've been looking forward to this..." Once they were close enough, Sally stopped in between the Power Savers and the Egg Army.  
>"Listen up, Nocturnus and Armada deserters!" Sally announced. "Give us back Sonic and the city of Westopolis, and we'll let you go." Hearing this, both Speedy &amp; Lien-Da smirked.<br>"Sorry Princess, but your boyfriend here is our ticket to overrule that brute idiot Bowser for command of the Egg Army!" Lien-Da replied.  
>"Taking this city is an added bonus." Added Speedy, as Lien-Da's hand -opposite from the arm attached to the whip- and her eyes suddenly electified, before she struck Sonic with an electric whip, giving him a great deal of pain, making Sally afraid and angry, as her fists turned gold...<p>

"Power Savers... CHARGE!" She yelled as she ran towards the Egg Army, punching through any Egg Fighter in her way, while the Eggman's rebel robots provided the Acorn Princess with backup. Lien-Da got one look at the determination in Sally's eyes, and looked concerned...  
>"You, get in there and stop that squirrel!" She shouted at an Egg Fighter with a spring-shield and a sword, who ran towards Sally. The Power Savers were too distracted with other Egg Fighters to see Sally get bounced back by the spring-shield, causing the gold colour of her hands to fade away. As the Egg Fighter that blocked her swung at her with its sword, Sally shielded herself with one of her arms, unaware that the ring she was wearing on that wrist was starting to glow. When she felt the impact of the Egg Fighter's sword, Sally opened her eyes to see that the Ring-Blades lived up to their name, as a blade made of pure energy had emerged from the ring, and was blocking the Egg Fighter's attack! Sally then took this opportunity to make her feet glow gold, before kicking the Egg Fighter off of her and backflipped back onto her feet, unaware that both Ring-Blades had energy blades active... Sonic was in awe of what Sally had just done, while Speedy and Lien-Da were startled by what happened to their Egg Fighter.<br>"And FYI, I'm a **chipmunk**. Not a squirrel." Sally said to Lien-Da, unaware that she lost the fur on her cheeks. Lien-Da released Sonic and used the whip to grab Speedy.  
>"Egg Army, fall back!" She said, before the remaining Egg Fighters followed her and Speedy out of the battle zone. Once the Egg Army was far enough away, Sally raced over to Sonic, who was out cold.<br>"C'mon Sonic, don't do this to me now..." Sally told him as she felt his pulse. "Gamma, can you carry Sonic into that building over there?" Gamma nodded, and took Sonic over to where Sally had pointed out. "Delta, Epsilon, Zeta... follow Gamma." The other three Power Savers nodded in agreement, leaving Sally in the middle of the ruined road, looking at the robots. "I'm not letting you go, Sonic. Not this time..."

Some time later, within their bunker labelled "Gimme Shelter," Lien-Da and Speedy contacted their master within the Death Egg, only to find a damaged and bruised Bowser staring at them.  
>"King Bowser!" Lien-Da exclaimed, before smirking once she and Speedy got a look at who they contacted. "You've sure seen better days..."<br>"Respect your superiors, COLONEL Lien-Da!" Bowser angrily yelled back at her, startling her and Speedy. "I could put you AND Major Speedy on a platter for Robotnik! *sigh* But that rotten plumber stopped me from getting even a slice of cake from the Princess... again." Getting out of his sulking mood, Bowser turned his attention back to Lien-Da and Speedy. "Anyway, what do you two want?"  
>"We just wanted to inform the Doctor that we are close to claiming Westopolis in his name, but we also have an opportunity to defeat S-" Said Speedy, but Lien-Da quickly grabbed him by the beak and pulled him out of Bowser's sight.<br>"We just need another support unit in order to deal with the E-100 Power Savers." Lien-Da informed Bowser, as she held Speedy down.  
>"Hah. That'll be no problem for the Doc's new E-2000 robots." Bowser replied. "I'll send one down to your bunker right now. Long live the Eggman Empire!"<br>"Long live the Eggman Empire." Lien-Da & Speedy repeated as they bowed before Bowser before the transmission ended. It was then that Speedy got angry, and shoved Lien-Da's shoulder.  
>"What was <strong>that<strong> for?!" He asked. "Why didn't you let me tell him about the Knight of the Wind and the Acorn Princess?"  
>"Wow, you really are as stupid as your old man..." Lien-Da replied, making Speedy bear his teeth in anger. "If we'd told <strong>Bowser<strong> about those two, don't you think he'd want a piece of them himself, and take ALL of the credit for taking them out?" Speedy was about to argue, but he had a quick think...  
>"Good point." He eventually said back. "Once WE defeat those two, THEN we can overthrow King Shell-for-Brains!" Lien-Da nodded with smirk on her face in response.<p>

At that moment, Sally was messing with her Ring-Blades, figuring out the trick to them... when Sonic made a noise, prompting Sally to race to his side. While Sally was tending to Sonic, Gamma found something shiny within the rubble. Sonic then woke up to find himself within a broken building, staring up at Sally... which startled him enough to get up and try running away, but Sally quickly grabbed his arm before he could escape.  
>"And where do you think <strong>you're<strong> going?" She asked, making Sonic feel uncomfortable, but he knew what he had to say.  
>"Away from everyone I care about. I already told you that." Sonic replied, but Sally tightened her grip on his arm.<br>"That's not good enough, Sonic. Why did you abandon the Freedom Fighters? Your friends? And me?" Sally asked again, this time with genuine concern, making Sonic sigh in response as his head sank.  
>"You're not gonna like it."<br>"Try me."  
>"All right. I left... I left because all Robotnik wants is to get even with me. I left so I'd be his <em>only<em> target, and I wouldn't have to worry about everyone else in my life getting hurt." Sally was frozen in shock by what Sonic had told her. "So, I guess what I'm sayin' is... I gotta fight the Eggman Empire on my own." Sonic then leaned in to kiss a frozen Sally on the cheek, but she fiercely slapped him in the face with the back of her hand before he got the chance!  
>"That is the STUPIDEST excuse I've ever heard!" She yelled, as it was now Sonic's turn to freeze. Especially when Sally revealed that she was carrying his gauntlet! "Robotnik's only goal is to conquer ALL of Mobius! He's not fixated on destroying you! And did you even think about how <strong>we'd<strong> feel about you leaving, Sonic? **You're** hurting us more than Eggman ever could!" After that rant, Sally threw Sonic's gauntlet to the floor before she fell to her knees and hid her face from Sonic, as tears formed in her eyes. "And to be completely honest... when you ran away from me after helping us at Mammoth Mountain... *sniff*" Sally couldn't even finish what she was saying, as she started sobbing softly.

Sonic didn't comfort Sally right away, as he was starting to understand how stupid his actions were. When the realization finally hit him, Sonic lowered his head in shame.  
>"You're right, Sally." He said, getting the chipmunk's attention as he picked up his gauntlet. "I've made some bonehead moves in my life... but what I did to you and the rest of my friends takes the cake." It was at that moment that Sonic slowly approached Sally. "And I never should've left you like that. I'm sorry." Sonic softly place his hands on Sally's shoulders, making her leap into his arms as she let the tears roll down her face. "I'm so sorry, Sal. I really am. And I'll never leave you <strong>or<strong> the Freedom Fighters behind like that again. I promise."  
>"Good. *sniff* Cause I don't plan on ever letting you go." Said Sally, before the two shared a kiss. The moment was cut short however, when Gamma approached them.<br>"Princess Sally, we have detected the Egg Army now approaching the city from Lethal Highway." He stated, as Sonic put the gauntlet back over his right hand.  
>"So? Now that we know what we're up against, we can take 'em!" Said Sonic, feeling cocky.<br>"We have also detected an E-2000 unit with them." Gamma added, confusing the two Mobians.  
>"Is that a problem?" Asked Sally, with genuine concern.<br>"The last time the Power Savers were connected to the EggNet, the E-2000 was still in the design phase." Gamma replied.  
>"That could be a problem..." Sally thought out loud, before Sonic had a suggestion.<br>"Can't we just cross that bridge when we come to it?" He asked.  
>"That is a reckless idea." Stated Gamma, but Sally thought about it. "It would surely lead to our defeat."<br>"Maybe... but since you don't know much about this E-2000, I don't think we have much of a choice..." Sally pointed out, startling Sonic and Gamma. "Get everyone ready, Gamma. We're taking the fight to the Egg Army."

Tense moments later, Sonic and Sally led the Power Savers onto Lethal Highway, where the Egg Army was waiting for them, along with a large red-and-yellow robot hovering above them. Seeing the robot, Sonic scoffed.  
>"THAT'S their trump card? Come on." He teased, making a brief smirk appear on Sally's face as she rolled her eyes, before she stared right at Lien-Da.<br>"Last chance, Freedom Fighters..." Said Lien-Da triumphantly, as Speedy smirked while staring ahead. "...surrender now, or be our ticket to total domination over the Egg Army. Either way, we win." Not one of the Power Savers budged. Nor did Sonic or Sally, making Lien-Da shrug. "Your funeral. Take 'em out, boys!" As Lien-Da shouted that, all of the Egg Fighters with them charged toward our heroes. Speedy and E-2000 were about to fly after them, but Lien-Da stopped them both. "Hold on, you two. Let's save the best for last..." Both Lien-Da and Speedy smirked as they watched Sonic, Sally and the Power Savers engage the rest of their squadron...

Sonic started early by Boosting through a number of Egg Fighters without any problem, while the Power Savers shot down whatever robot Sonic missed. Sonic then turned around and started Boosting backwards, only to get bounced back by an Egg Fighter with a spring-shield!  
>"Ngh... why do I leave my guard down like that?" Sonic asked, loud enough for the Egg Fighter to hear. As it was about punch Sonic with its free fist, Sally jumped over Sonic and stabbed the Egg Fighter in the head with her Ring-Blades! "That's right. Cause I've got someone backing me up!" The damaged Egg Fighter threw its fist down towards Sally, but she jumped out of harm's way... allowing Sonic to finish the job with a Homing Attack! Seeing how easily Sonic and Sally were dealing with the Egg Fighters, Lien-Da got a little angry.<br>"Speedy, let's go." She told the bird, before turning to the robot. "E-2000, you stay put. Just in case..."  
>"You're mine, hedgehog!" Shouted Speedy as he attempted to nosedive down towards Sonic, but missed. Lien-Da then tried striking Sonic with her electric whip, but Sally blocked it with her Ring-Blade.<p>

"You want a fight with a Freedom Fighter?" Sally asked Lien-Da with a smirk on her face. "I'll give you one." Angry at the Acorn Princess, Lien-Da tried striking at Sally with a standard whip from within her sleeve, but Sally sliced it short with her other Ring-Blade. Once she made the blades themselves disappear -also making Lien-Da's electric whip fade away- Sally's fists and feet turned gold before she punched Lien-Da in the gut! Even though she was winded, Lien-Da swung her foot around to strike at Sally's side. While Sally was in a bit of pain from that kick, she kicked Lien-Da right back with her gold foot, knocking the echidna back a little. Meanwhile, Speedy kept trying to dive down at Sonic, but the hedgehog's reflexes were just too quick.  
>"WILL YOU HOLD STILL?!" Speedy angrily shouted as Sonic continued to smirk.<br>"Hey, I gotta ask... why's your name 'Speedy?' Shouldn't it be 'Snail' instead?" Sonic teased before chuckling, making Speedy furious as he revealed a small gun tucked under his glove. "You might as well fly back to your nest, kid. Or at least train with the Babylon Rogues."  
>"LIKE I'D JOIN THOSE TRAITORS!" Screamed Speedy as he fired his laser at Sonic... and missed, due to Sonic Quick Stepping out of the way. But Speedy quickly dove down onto Sonic and pinned him down to the ground! "They turned on the Armada when we needed them the most!"<br>"Like you are now?" Sonic asked, making Speedy's eyes widen. "From what I've heard, the Armada's left out in the Great Sea. And you've pretty much left 'em for dead, haven't you?" Speedy suddenly stared up at the sky in realization, unaware that Sonic was creeping out from under him.  
>"Father... I betrayed you... again..." He said with deep sorrow. Before he focused on the battle again, Sonic landed a Homing Attack on his head, knocking him out in the process!<br>"Yeah, I'll give you a few more minutes to think about that." He joked as he dusted his hands, before spying Sally kicking Lien-Da away from her.

Just as Lien-Da was about to get up, Sally landed above her, striking one of her Ring-Blades next to Lien-Da's head in the road.  
>"It's over, Lien-Da." She told the echidna. "You're beaten, your Armada partner is out cold, and your robot army is nothing but spare parts. I suggest <strong>you<strong> surrender. Before my boyfriend gets impatient..." Suddenly, Sally looked up to see the E-2000 above Lien-Da. It then fired a massive red laser at Sonic, which the hedgehog barely dodged!  
>"You and your boyfriend are gonna have to survive the wrath of the E-2000, first!" Lien-Da taunted after Sally backflipped back to help Sonic. Sonic tried a Homing Attack, but it was blocked by the robot's shield, making him bounce back as the Power Savers began shooting at a metallic blimp that was approaching.<p>

"E-2000, hold these losers off as Speedy and I escape in the Egg Balloon!" Lien-Da ordered the E-2000 as she carried an unconscious Speedy out of the battle. "See you in the Realm of Iblis, Freedom Fighter scum!" As the Egg Balloon flew off with Lien-Da and Speedy, the four Power Savers attempted to shoot it down, but their shots were either too weak, or just missed altogether. Meanwhile, Sonic & Sally were struggling to deal with the E-2000.  
>"Gamma, let them go. We've got bigger problems right now!" Sally shouted as she blocked a punch from the E-2000 with her Ring-Blades, while Sonic landed a Homing Attack on its back... that didn't even leave a dent!<br>"Great... it's like I'm dealing with Ro-butt-nik's Egg Beater all over again." Grumbled Sonic, as Gamma gave the order to cease fire. E-2000 took note of this, and combined its limbs with its chest to form a plane-like object, and rammed into all four Power Savers! "Yikes! How're we gonna fight this thing, Sal? Not even my Homing Attack can do anything!" Sally noticed something as the Power Savers began shooting at the E-2000 after it returned to its humanoid form... as they all landed a hit on the strong robot, it seemed to vibrate uncontrollably. And when Gamma flew up to punch it in the face, it seemed to do some damage. Sonic also noticed that they damaged it... but that's all he noticed. "Oh sure, **robots** can hurt robots..."  
>"That's not it, Sonic..." Sally pointed out. "They're paralyzing it with their firepower before they strike." Sonic quickly realized what she said, and sped towards the E-2000 while the Power Savers had it stunned... and landed a Homing Attack on its back, before Sally sliced its back open with her Ring-Blades. "Gamma, fire at its back, now!"<br>"Fire!" Ordered Gamma, before all four Power Savers shot lasers into the opening of the E-2000's back, giving the robot a fair bit of damage.  
>"Finish it off, Sonic!" Said Sally, while pointing at the robot's back, as Sonic was peeling-out in place.<br>"Sal... you don't have to tell me twice!" Sonic replied, before plowing right through the E-2000's chest with a Homing Attack, destroying it in the process! When Sonic landed, he caught the E-2000's head and showed it to Sally. "Whaddya think? Should I start a collection of robot heads I've smashed?" Sally merely placed her palm over her face as she smirked, making Sonic chuckle as he threw the head away.

Back within downtown Westopolis, Sonic shook hands with Gamma, as Sally bowed before the Power Savers.  
>"Thanks for your help back there." Sonic said. "For an all-robot team, you guys really pulled through."<br>"Thank you and Princess Sally for accepting our call for assistance." E-103b Delta replied.  
>"Without you, we would have lost Westopolis to the Eggman Empire." Added E-104o Epsilon, as E-102r Gamma reached into his spare compartment.<br>"As a token of our appreciation, please accept this Chaos Emerald I found earlier." The red robot said as he revealed the cyan Chaos Emerald, which shocked Sonic and Sally.  
>"Don't you guys need it?" Asked Sonic, but Gamma shook his head.<br>"Negative. After what happened to Beta, we do not want to develop a thirst for power." Gamma replied. "Besides, I assume this Chaos Emerald will be more useful in your hands, Sir Sonic."  
>"Thank you, Gamma. All of you." Sally told the Power Savers as Sonic took the Chaos Emerald from Gamma, and Sally got Tails' Extreme Gear ready. "I would be honoured to battle alongside you again..." As the Power Savers waved goodbye from Westopolis, Sonic and Sally zoomed past a sign that read "AHEAD - Empire City via Route 280"<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Purple - Shadow the Hedgehog<br>Red & Green - TodStar the Echidna, Amy Rose & Lily Bluebird  
>Yellow &amp; Cyan - Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Sally Acorn<br>TOTAL: 5 Chaos Emeralds


	12. Ch12 Emerald Hunt Pt5

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>6th Saga: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga<strong>_

_Episode 130_

Previously in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After saving Downunda from a cult known as Mephilesologists -and getting a Chaos Emerald, as well- TodStar &amp; Amy detected a Chaos Emerald far out into the Great Sea, where the remains of the Battle Bird Armada's battleship rested. As TodStar &amp; Amy approached, they were ambushed by Battle Bird snipers! While Amy managed to sneak into the battleship, TodStar was defeated and captured by the nefarious Dr. Fukurokov!<br>Amy was "captured" too... but she soon found out that her kidnapper was another traitor to the Armada, who called herself Lily Bluebird. While Amy was grateful to Lily for hiding her from the Armada, Amy couldn't seem to focus around Lily... but that changed when she and Lily heard TodStar scream.  
>Amy &amp; Lily made it their mission to rescue TodStar, but it was too late... Dr. Fukurokov had already turned the Son of Chaos into his remote-controlled minion, with the same device he planned to use on Lily long ago! Amy managed to break TodStar free from Fukurokov's control by removing the device's power souce... a Chaos Emerald! And after Lily did a little tinkering to turn all of Fukurkov's machines against him, the three escaped from the battleship!<br>After they returned outside the battleship, TodStar, Amy & Lily were approached by a pirate ship, searching for treasure. After the captain introduced herself as RubyRose the Pitbull Terrier, she offered our heroes a ride back to the mainland, which they gladly accepted!  
>Will TodStar, Amy and her new friend Lily find another Chaos Emerald once they return to the mainland? Or will they run into more trouble? And why can't Amy seem to take her eyes off of Lily? Find out as Chaos on Mobius continues!<p>

_Chapter Twelve: Emerald Hunt (__Part Five - Where in the West is Bunnie Rabbot?__)_

After a long trip, the Black Rose finally made it to the port next to a canyon with a small town nearby.  
>"Thanks again for the lift, Captain." TodStar said as he shook the pitbull terrier's hand, while Amy was trying to pull the Chaos Emerald out from Sinbad's hands.<br>"Think nothing of it, lad. And call me RubyRose." She replied, before looking around the port. "Oh, shoot. The deputy's not here to see me. I could've sworn I left a message on his Chatter Ring..."  
>"I told you he wouldn't show up, Captain." Sinbad pointed out, after Amy got the Emerald from him. And he'd finished pouting.<br>"Umm... who's this deputy you're talking about?" Asked Lily.  
>"No one important to yer cause, lassie." Said RubyRose, before TodStar, Amy &amp; Lily jumped out of the ship. "Prepare for departure, lads! We'll come back this way with some treasure fer this town." Little did the three Mobians left at the port know that they were being watched as they waved the crew of the Black Rose off...<br>"Yer gonna wish those pirates stayed here, pardners!" Yelled a voice unfamiliar to any of the three Mobians. Before they knew it, five Mobians jumped down from a nearby cliff and surrounded them; A grey rabbit with an eyepatch, rusty shoulder-pads and black boots. A brown bear wearing a light-blue shirt and a yellow bandana. A brown wolf wearing a leather vest, stutted wristbands and black leather boots. A green roadrunner wearing purple jacket and shirt, as well as red boots that seem to have no cover for his claws. And a green lizard with a light-brown vest, gloves and boots. Seeing the smirks on all five Mobians, TodStar, Amy and Lily all got ready to fight.

"And you are?" Asked TodStar, prompting the grey rabbit to reveal something that gave the green echidna some pain... "Ngh. A Chaos Emerald?!" Before Amy or Lily could react, they were both shot with stun-guns by the bear! "Ugh... Amy... Lily..."  
>"They'll be all right." Said the rabbit as he approached TodStar with the Emerald, giving him more pain. "But ah know it's Emeralds like this that give y'all pains in the stomach." The rabbit then shoved the Chaos Emerald right in TodStar's face, forcing the poor echidna to shed a tear as well as sweat as he experienced great pain. "Now. Y'all are gonna help us Sand-Blasters out... or ah tell mah friends to kill yours." Suddenly, a laser was fired near the grey rabbit's ear, causing him to jump away from TodStar. "What in tarnation?!" When the five Mobian crooks and a weak TodStar looked back towards the town, they saw a certain yellow-gold bunny girl with the palm of her Roboticized arm emitting smoke. "Bunnie?! How'd you know we were here?!"<br>"...Bunnie?" Asked TodStar before he collapsed from exhaustion.  
>"C'mon Jack. Ah know y'all better than that. In fact, we all do." Bunnie replied with a smirk on her face, before two more Mobians showed up; One was what appeared to be a partly-Roboticized rabbit like Bunnie, except he was older, wore a sheriff's badge, and carried a metallic cane. The other was a black dog with brown eyes and big flappy ears, wearing a black cowboy hat, a red scarf, a blue shirt with a brown vest, brown gloves, black pants with a belt and brown shoes.<br>"Shoot, it's the Sheriff!" Cried the roadrunner, before he raced towards the canyons at an impressive speed.  
>"Jolt, you coward!" Jack yelled, before the other three Sand-Blasters ran towards a nearby jeep, as Amy and Lily woke up. "You yella-bellies get back here and fight like men!"<br>"Yer team-mates have the right idea, Jack." Said the Sheriff. "Y'all better get movin' before Deputy Shaggy feels the need to use his Chaos Shooters..." Jack looked at the dog, who had a smirk on his face while his fingers twitched as they hovered over the guns attached to his belt, making the rabbit growl in anger.  
>"This ain't over, Beau. Mark mah words..." Jack warned as he ran towards the jeep. "Ah WILL be the next Sheriff of Frontier Canyon!"<br>"So you keep sayin' Jack..." Said the Sheriff, as Bunnie ran towards TodStar, who was being carried by Amy & Lily.

"TodStar! Are y'all OK?" Bunnie cried as she broke through Amy & Lily's hold to hug TodStar.  
>"H-hey, Bunnie. I'm fine." TodStar struggled to say. Partly because he was exhausted from the Emerald pain he got, but also because Bunnie was unintentionally strangling him with her Roboticized arm. "T-though I c-could do without the st-strangling..."<br>"Oh, mah stars!" Bunnie exclaimed as she let TodStar catch his breath. "*chuckle* Ah guess ah still cain't get used to hugging people with this arm..."  
>"You'll get there eventually, Buns." Said the Sheriff as he placed his robotic hand on Bunnie's shoulder. "Ah've gotta get used to it too..." Suddenly, something snapped in Bunnie's mind.<br>"Right! How rude of me." She pointed out. "TodStar, Amy, aaaand..."  
>"Lily." Said the bluebird, introducing herself to Bunnie.<br>"Lily. This here's the Sheriff of Frontier Canyon, mah Uncle Beauregard. And this is his deputy, Shaggy. Uncle Beau, this is the guy who saved me from being Robotiziced."  
>"Ah, so yer the Son of Chaos ah've heard about." Said Beau as he shook TodStar's hand, making the echidna nervously chuckle.<br>"Heh, I guess word gets around..." TodStar replied, before getting serious. "But who were those creeps with the Chaos Emerald?"  
>"The Sand-Blasters..." Said Shaggy, growling under his breath.<br>"Simmer down, Shaggy." Beau told the dog, before patting TodStar on the back. "Come. Ah'll explain while we give y'all a tour of our fair town..."

With Sheriff Beau in front, he, Bunnie and Shaggy showed TodStar, Amy and Lily around the town within Frontier Canyon as the sun was starting to set.  
>"Jack was one of mah deputies a while back. Before Bunnie came to town." Said Beau, as the six Mobians walked in between several wooden buildings. "But when ah found out he was only doin' this fer the Mobiums, ah fired him, as well as banished him from the town. And ever since, he and his Sand-Blasters have been tryin' to drive us out."<br>"You banished him? Isn't that a little extreme for someone wanting financial gain?" Asked Lily.  
>"The last thing this town needs is corruption. We look out fer each other here." Beau replied. "And ah don't want money to be affecting the lives of these kind-and-gentle people." While Amy was listening, she also noticed a few of the locals carrying barrels and crates with a familiar symbol on them...<br>"Then can I ask why all of the crates and barrels have Eggman's face on them?" She asked.  
>"Oh, don't mind that. They're just the supplies we swipe from the Bullet Bill Express that stops at Bullet Station up there." Bunnie replied, while pointing up to a train station up above the town. As they neared the edge of town, a large mansion came into view.<br>"Whoa. Who lives in there?" Asked TodStar.  
>"That's Sweet Manor." Shaggy pointed out. "While any locals are welcome to stay there, it's owned by Ms. Vanilla."<br>"She's got the most adorable daughter, who ah like to call mah little sister." Added Bunnie, making Amy moan at how adorable that sounded.

Just then, two more Mobian rabbits, a large purple Mobian cat, a Chao and a frog emerged from the mansion's front doors. Seeing the older rabbit made Beau blush, making Bunnie sigh.  
>"Uncle Beau, are you gonna be like this <strong>everytime<strong> you see her?" She asked.  
>"Course not, Buns! Ah-ah'm sure ah'll get over mah crush eventually..." Beau replied as the group got closer. "Uhh, Ms. Vanilla! Wonderful to see you on this fine evenin'!"<br>"Sheriff Rabbot. Pleasure to see you too." The one called Vanilla replied, as the younger rabbit hugged Bunnie.  
>"Good evening, Deputy Rabbot." She said as she hugged Bunnie as tight as she could.<br>"Cream, ah've told you before that y'all can call me Bunnie." The teenage rabbit told the younger one.  
>"Oh. Who are these three? More strangers to our town?" Asked Vanilla, feeling a little uncomfortable after seeing TodStar, Amy and Lily.<br>"No need to worry about us, ma'am." TodStar pointed out as he pulled his hat down slightly, making Bunnie giggle. "We're just passing through."  
>"Ah can vouch for them, Ms. Vanilla." She added. "They're friends of mine from Knothole."<br>"All we ask is for a place to sleep before we go after the Sand-Blasters in the morning." Said TodStar, startling the locals. Except for Cream, who was giggling with Amy & Lily, while playing with Cheese.

Vanilla then got down to Cream's level.  
>"Honey, why don't you and Big go to the Chao Garden?" She asked.<br>"OK, but can Amy & Lily come with us?" Cream asked back, but Vanilla was skeptical of the girls. "Mother, if Deputy Rabbot trusts them, then surely we can too..." Vanilla then sighed deeply.  
>"Very well." She eventually replied, making Cream and Cheese jump for joy. Cream then grabbed Amy &amp; Lily's arms and ran out of town, while Vanilla turned to the cat. "Can you and Froggy keep an eye on them, Big?"<br>"OK, Ms. Vanilla." Answered Big, before he ran after the girls, leaving everyone else in the center of town.  
>"Why do y'all wanna go AFTER the Sand-Blasters?!" Asked Shaggy.<br>"It's important that my friends & I get the Chaos Emerald back from them." TodStar replied. "If we don't, Mobius is in real trouble."  
>"But how <strong>can<strong> you get it?" Bunnie asked wth genuine curiousity. "Ah saw how much pain y'all were in when Jack shoved it in yer face."  
>"I'll explain when we get somewhere quiet." Said TodStar. "Is there a place nearby where we won't be inturrupted?"<br>"Let's talk in mah office." Said Beau, leading everyone else away from Sweet Manor...

Later, as the sun was setting further, the Sand-Blasters were in their hideout at the top of Frontier Canyon, while Jack was looking through a scope attached to a sniper rifle.  
>"Blasted Sheriff... had to ruin mah BRILLIANT plan to get those Chaos Emeralds!" Complained the wolf.<br>"Yeah. If Jolt'd stuck to the plan, we'd have 'em fer our employer by now!" The bear added, making the roadrunner stand up for himself.  
>"Helloooo? Remember the <em>last<em> time we dealt with Sheriff Beau?" He asked. "I don't wanna go through that again on my own!"  
>"Will you cowards put a sock in it?!" Yelled Jack, shutting the three of them up before he looked out the window again with his sniper. "That plan may have backfired, but this time ah've got mah eye on the prize..." Through his scope, Jack was looking at young Cream within the Chao Garden, who was playing with Cheese, Big, Froggy and their new friends Amy &amp; Lily. "And ah know just how to get our client's money... and then some. Tex! Front and center!" Standing behind Jack almost instantly was the lizard. "Ah've got a job for you..." After he finished that sentence, Jack smirked as a train whistle was heard in the distance...<p>

Meanwhile, TodStar was explaining his story to Beau, Bunnie, Shaggy and Vanilla within the Sheriff's office.  
>"...and while Sally's searching for Sonic, Amy and I are on the hunt for the Chaos Emeralds." He said before sighing. "I'm just glad Shahra can shield me from the pain. Temporarily."<br>"What about that Lily you are travelling with?" Asked Vanilla. "Does she have a story?"  
>"We only just met her before coming here." TodStar replied, making Vanilla nervous. "While she's an Armada deserter, Amy just can't seem to let her go." While Bunnie seemed pleased to hear that, something else got TodStar's attention... "Say Sheriff... can I ask how your arm got Roboticized?" Everyone else in the office looked at each other, before turning towards the Sheriff with concern, confusing TodStar.<br>"Listen up, son." Beau said to TodStar. "Ah'm about to let you in on somethin' that only the four of us know about. Can you keep a secret?" TodStar nodded in response. "All right, then. One night after ah reunited with Buns..."

_Beau was walking through the town at night, when everyone else was asleep. Beau also had no robotic limbs whatsoever._  
>"Ah was on mah late night patrol of the town, thinkin' 'bout how great it was to have family nearby again..." He began. "As ah got to the port, ah was about to make mah way back..." <em>The Sand-Blasters appeared out of nowhere!<em> "...when ah got ambushed by Jack and his Sand-Blasters!" _All five of them gave him a serious beating. And Jack shot him in the left knee!_ "After they ambushed me and beat me up, they left me for dead. Mah right arm got dislocated, and cause Jack shot me in the knee, ah had trouble walking back! Just as ah made it to the edge of town, ah was stopped by what ah THINK was an Overlander..."  
><em>"Wait. You're in no condition to return home right now."<em> Said the 'Overlander,' with a teenage boy's voice. _"Let me help you."_  
>"An Overlander? Out here?" Asked TodStar, not really believing it. "What did he look like?"<br>"Ah'm not sure." Beau replied, trying to remember. "All ah remember seeing before ah collapsed from exhaustion was a red helmet... and a yellow scarf. When ah came to next mornin', ah was in a cave, surrounded by nuts 'n bolts... ah also realized that mah arm was robotic, and mah bum knee had a metallic plate over it, too! And while whoever did this to me was long gone, ah thought ah could see his scarf blowin' in the wind as the sun rose above Frontier Canyon... and he was whistlin' a tune ah've never heard before...

While Beau was telling TodStar his story, Amy & Lily were in the Chao Garden nearby, playing with Cream, Cheese, Big, Froggy and the many Chao within the garden.  
>"Well, it's getting late. We should take you home." Amy pointed out as she saw the sun set behind the canyon. "I'll bet your mom is worried about you."<br>"All right, Ms. Rose." Said Cream, as Amy helped her on her feet. "It's sort of sad to know that you'll only be here until morning..."  
>"Why's that, Cream?" Lily asked.<br>"Because Cheese and I have really gotten to know the two of you in just a few hours. And I really like you." Admitted Cream, before turning to the big cat. "Don't you, Mr. Big?"  
>"I sure do, Cream." Big replied. "You two are just like Cream; you haven't judged me at all since we met."<br>"Judge you? Now why would we do that, Big?" Asked Amy. Before anyone could respond, a ball of spines crashed down on the Chao Garden, and plowed through Amy & Lily, knocking them out cold! Big managed to hold it back, but he was shot from a distance by what seemed to be the same as a stun-gun blast, knocking him out as well. When the ball of spines slowed down, it turned out to be Tex! And he approached a very scared Cream.  
>"Y-y-y-you're one of th-th-those m-m-mean Sand-B-b-blasters, aren't y-you?" She asked as she shook with fear while holding an equally-frightened Cheese, making Tex nod in response. "W-w-what d-do you w-w-want with m-m-me?" This made Tex smirk at Cream, scaring the poor girl even more...<p>

"Ah'll never forget that whistle fer as long as ah live..." As Beau finished his story, TodStar was in awe of what he just heard.  
>"Wow... I just... wow. What a story..." He said aloud, making Bunnie giggle.<br>"Ah was the exact same way when Uncle Beau told me." She said to her friend.  
>"Still... who was that Overlander?" Asked TodStar, making Beau stand up to look outside the window as night fell.<br>"Ah wish ah knew, son." He replied. "Ah wish ah knew, so ah could thank him..." Just then, the five Mobians in the Sheriff's office all heard croaking getting louder.  
>"That sounds like Froggy." Vanilla pointed out, confusing everyone else.<br>"How can you tell, ma'am?" Asked Bunnie, before Froggy jumped onto the table in front of Vanilla.  
>"When you've lived with Big and Froggy as long as I have, you develop a sense of knowing." Vanilla replied, before turning to Froggy. "What's wrong, sweetie? Where is everyone else?" Froggy then made what seemed like random croaking noises to everyone else, but what Froggy said made Vanilla gasp in horror. "Tex has kidnapped my sweet little Cream?!" Just after everyone gasped, they all heard a strange sound coming from outside.<p>

When the five Mobians emerged from the Sheriff's office, they spotted a floating monitor with Jack's face on it in the middle of the road.  
>"Evenin' Sheriff." Jack said. "Ah guess y'all know why ah'm callin' you..." Jack moved out of the camera's sight to reveal a tied-up Cream and Cheese, startling TodStar, Shaggy &amp; Beau, while Bunnie was scared for Cream, and Vanilla was horrified.<br>"Jack! What're y'all doin' with Cream 'n Cheese?!" Bunnie asked with anger in her voice, making Jack laugh in response before squeezing Cream's cheeks, making her and Vanilla cry, and everyone else furious.  
>"Don't you worry none Bunnie, ah want nothin' more than to return this lil' darlin' back to her mama... so long as y'all give me what ah want!"<br>"Dern-it Jack, **what** do you want?!" Beau angrily asked.  
>"Just meet me at Bullet Station at dawn -ALONE- and ah'll tell you mah demands, Sheriff." Said Jack, before the monitor flew away.<br>"It's gotta be a trap." Suspected TodStar.  
>"He's right, Uncle Beau. Ya cain't do this alone." Bunnie added. "Let me, TodStar and Shaggy go with you." Shaggy nodded in agreement.<br>"No!" Shouted Beau as he turned to face his deputies. "Y'all know the risks that come with this job. Ah told y'all that when you became mah deputies! And this time, ah'm goin' it alone." Without another word, Beau left the town behind in order to approach Bullet Station. At that moment, TodStar had an idea.  
>"Froggy, do you know where the Chao Garden is?" He asked, making Froggy nod in response. "Good. Lead the way, little guy."<br>"TodStar, what're y'all doin'?" Asked Bunnie.  
>"Doin' somethin' neither Jack nor Beau know about..." TodStar replied as he quickly followed after Froggy...<p>

Next morning, Sheriff Beau made it to Bullet Station, where Jack was waiting with a caged Cream & Cheese.  
>"You made it! Ah was startin' to worry you were gettin' too old fer this." Jack joked, making Beau.<br>"All right Jack, ah'm here." Said Beau. "Now just hand over Cream 'n Cheese, and ah'll let you go quietly."  
>"Not so fast there, Sheriff." Jack snapped. "You gotta give me what ah want first."<br>"*sigh* Fine, let's hear yer ridiculous demands."  
>"First... Ah want YOU to retire, and make ME the new Sheriff of Frontier Canyon." While Beau just nodded like he didn't care, he had no idea that the rest of the Sand-Blasters were hiding throughout the station. "Second... Ah want the Chaos Emeralds that those strangers to the town've got. And finally... ah want Bunnie's hand in marriage." Hearing that last demand, Beau was furious.<br>"Are you crazy?!" He said in pure anger. "Even if Chaos herself demanded this of me, there is no WAY ah'd give y'all mah blessin'! Even if ah did, ah'm positive she'd say no!"  
>"Really now? Well, we'll see about that after ah tell her 'bout yer death! NOW!" Jack responded, making his four team-mates jump into view, surrounding the Sheriff. Cream &amp; Cheese noticed that all of the Sand-Blasters were wearing backpacks. "Any last words, <strong>Sheriff?<strong>" Before anything else was said, a brief flash of light appeared above the seven Mobians.  
>"...CONTROL!" Shouted TodStar as he, Amy, Lily, Big &amp; Froggy appeared above Beau... and landed in between him and the Sand-Blasters!<br>"TodStar?! What're y'all doin' here?!" Beau asked.  
>"Giving you better odds, Sheriff!" Amy replied as she revealed her Piko Piko Hammer. Seconds after Amy said that, an orange train with a face on the front pulled into Bullet Station.<br>"Uhh... time fer the evac plan, Boss?" Asked the wolf.  
>"Yeah. Boys, bail out!" Jack replied after sighing, making all five Sand-Blasters jump on top of the train with Cream &amp; Cheese still in their possession.<br>"They're getting away!" Cried Big as the train started to move again after supplies were automatically unloaded.  
>"Oh no, they're not! Everybody jump onboard!" Beau yelled, as the rest of the Mobians at the station jumped on top of the train <em>just<em> before it left Bullet Station!

As the train started to pick up speed over a pair of rails that seemed to have no suspension, the Sand-Blasters ran towards our heroes. Big managed to bounce back Jolt, the bear and the wolf with his big belly, while TodStar warped in front of Big and punched Tex in the head!  
>"I hope that hurt, lizard-boy!" TodStar taunted, before getting rammed back into Big with Tex's Spine Dash! Amy jumped over Big and tried slamming her Piko Piko Hammer down on Tex's head, but the wolf threw a bear trap attached to a chain at her hammer, knocking her overboard! Before she fell too far however, Lily swooped down to catch her with her Extreme Gear!<br>"That's two you owe me, Amy." She told the hedgehog girl, who was blushing a fair bit.  
>"Thanks, Lily." She replied, before spying the Sheriff knocking a gun out of Jack's hand. Jack tried punching back, but Beau blocked it with his metallic cane, before shoving it into Jack's foot, making the rabbit scream out in pain and tend to his foot.<br>"Now let's see how YOU like it when ah leave YOU fer dead." Beau told the rabbit as he approached Cream & Cheese. The rabbit girl noticed Jack was faking it by him jumping back up to his feet and arming himself with a knife.  
>"Sheriff Rabbot, behind you!" Cream cried, making Beau turn around to see Jack thrusting his knife right towards him! Beau blocked it with his cane again, but Jack elbowed Beau in the left arm, making him drop his cane.<br>"Time to make yer choice, Sheriff..." Jack warned, as Cream & Cheese started crying. "Retire from yer post, or ah retire you from yer life!" Before Beau responded, a bullet of Chaos Energy knocked Jack's knife out of his hand! "What?!" Beau and Jack looked at where the shot came from... Bunnie was carrying Shaggy with her rocket-feet, and Shaggy had one of his Chaos Shooters in his hand!  
>"Howdy, y'all!" Exclaimed Shaggy, who was aiming one of his Chaos Shooters at Jack.<br>"Jack, ah **do** declare..." Bunnie said, as she activated her arm cannon. "...that y'all are under arrest!" Jack looked around to see his team-mates were pinned down by Big, TodStar, Amy and Lily. After a deep sigh, Jack held up his hands in defeat.

Later that day, after Cream & Cheese had reunited with Vanilla... and the Sand-Blasters were all locked up... Sheriff Beau, Bunnie, Shaggy, Cream & Cheese, Big & Froggy and Vanilla had gathered at Bullet Station to see off TodStar, Amy and Lily.  
>"Ah cain't thank you Freedom Fighters enough for helpin' us catch the Sand-Blasters at long last!" Beau pointed out.<br>"Hey, we got another Chaos Emerald out of it. That's good enough for us!" Said Amy as had she the blue Chaos Emerald spin on the tip of her finger, startling the Sheriff.  
>"How'd y'all get that Emerald?" He asked. "Ah confiscated that from Jack mah-self!"<br>"C'mon Uncle Beau, they need it more than we do." Bunnie pointed out.  
>"Yer right, darlin'." Beau said to Bunnie while hugging her, before turing his attention back to the Freedom Fighters. "The next train that comes through here should get y'all back to the United Federation."<br>"That's great, thanks Sheriff." Said TodStar, before Bunnie hugged him.  
>"Ah wish y'all didn't hafta leave so soon, sugah." She told him as they all heard a train whistle. "Ah missed the guy who saved mah life."<br>"I know Bunnie. And I missed you too..." Said TodStar. "But we've gotta get these Emeralds back to GUN to save Mobius." The train could soon be seen approaching the station, but it didn't appear to be slowing down. TodStar prepared himself to jump, while Amy and Lily got on their Extreme Gear. As the train roared past Bullet Station, TodStar warped on top of it via Chaos Control, while Amy and Lily hovered onto it with their Extreme Gear!

Later still, as the train was now moving through the ocean via a see-through underwater tunnel, the Freedom Fighters were in a good mood.  
>"What an amazing journey!" Amy exclaimed. "We got three Chaos Emeralds, reunited with some old friends, and made some new ones..." Amy then clasped hands with Lily after saying that.<br>"Yeah, it sure has been an adventure." Agreed TodStar, looking at the three Chaos Emeralds in his lap. "Let's just hope that Sally finds the other three Emeralds... AND Sonic..." Amy and Lily nodded in agreement as the train followed the rails high above the seas...

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Purple - Shadow the Hedgehog<br>Red, Green & Blue - TodStar the Echidna, Amy Rose & Lily Bluebird  
>Yellow &amp; Cyan - Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Sally Acorn<br>TOTAL: 6 Chaos Emeralds


End file.
